Remembranzas de un amor perdido
by Artemis - Akai yume
Summary: Hinata ha decidido olvidar a Naruto aunque para eso deba borrar su mente, Sasuke la ayuda pero parece tener un plan oculto, Naruto no quiere ser olvidado pero es demasiado tarde, Sakura se dio cuenta de su amor cuando este ya no era correspondido
1. Chapter 1

**Categoría:** drama, romance, angst

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remembranzas de un amor perdido**

**Capitulo 1**

**Olvido**

Estás sentado en tu despacho, con aquella ropa que te hace tan parecido a tu padre y aquel título de hokage con el que soñaste desde la infancia, deberías ser al fin feliz, incluso tú amor infantil te corresponde, pero no lo eres.

- Hinata - su nombre sale de tus labios sin que puedas evitarlo, ella es el motivo de tú sufrimiento, sino fuera por aquella Hyuga en estos momentos estuvieras casado con Sakura y estaría esperando el primero de los muchos hijos que piensas hacerle, pero no has podido ni decirle a tú amada Haruno que la amas como el primer día, no mientras no arregles las cosas con Hinata.

Pero a pesar de todo no la puedes odiar, esa joven compañera tuya, a la que consideraste rara por su forma de ser tan diferente de una niña normal, no hizo nada malo, sólo enamorarse de ti, pero ese es precisamente el problema, ella no debió fijarse en ti, no debió enfrentar a Pain aquel día y mucho menos declarar su amor por ti en esa situación.

- te amo - repites, como tu mente repite esa frase que te arruinó y no te deja ser feliz.

Han pasados muchos meses desde esa declaración, más de un año, y aún no puedes decirle el no, te han despreciado tanto en tú infancia que no eres capaz de hacérselo a ella, es tu único asunto pendiente, hasta Sasuke ha sido integrado en Konoha con éxito.

Dejas de preocuparte, eres Naruto el sexto hokage y aclarar ese asunto con Hinata no te quitara el sueño un día más, o al menos tratas de convencerte de eso.

Abres la puerta y abandonas la oficina sin mirar a los lados, como siempre enfocado en tú meta.

Si fueras un poco más observador hubieras notado el amor de Hinata y lo hubieras aclarado a tiempo, sí fueras un poco más observador hubieras visto a Sakura junto a la puerta de tú despacho con los ojos llorosos por lo que escuchó de tú boca, porque tú compañera de equipo te quería sorprender y sólo pudo oír el nombre de Hinata y poco después un te amo antes de que te marcharas y la ignoraras completamente.

.

.

.

Planeas que vas a decirle, sólo se te ocurren frases trilladas y esperas que con eso sea suficiente, llegas a la mansión y te informan su localización, campo de entrenamiento ocho, agradeces a kami por la privacidad del lugar.

Llegas al lugar y temes, vamos Naruto, eres el ninja que derrotó a Madara y controló al Kyuby no puedes rendirte ante esto.

- perdóname Hinata chan - murmuras mientras te acercas al sitio exacto, sí empiezas con esa frase tendrá que entender el mensaje ¿Verdad?

Escuchas risas y te sorprendes, se suponía que estaría sola, piensas en retroceder, pero te armas de valor y caminas hacia las voces.

Definitivamente no estabas preparado para lo que viste, allí frente a ti estaba Hinata riendo acostada en el prado y sobre ella Sasuke riendo como nunca lo había hecho.

- suéltame Sasuke kun - dice no muy convencida y entre risas.

- te derrote, mínimo merezco un premio.

Ese no puede ser tú amigo, el Uchiha Sasuke que es como tú hermano no puede verse tan feliz con la mujer que te mantiene perturbado.

- ¿premio? - Hinata lo estaba pensando y por alguna extraña razón te molestó el que lo considerara, se supone que te ama - sí no me has atrapado - era un reemplazo lo que tenía sujeto Sasuke, la verdadera estaba a metros de él.

- no me hagas usar el sharingan.

Esto es lo más bizarro que has visto en tú vida y no puedes permitir que siga.

- Hinata chan, Sasuke teme - te cuesta mostrar la sonrisa tonta y despreocupada, estas tenso por la situación.

- dobe - al parecer a Sasuke le molesta tú presencia tanto como a ti la suya.

- hokage sama - te saluda ella y es peor a que te hubiera ignorado.

- dime Naruto, después de todo somos amigos - te cuesta tanto decir eso que olvidas que es exactamente para lo que viniste, aun así enfatizas en la última palabra.

- como digas Naruto - menciona, sin el kun, sin titubeos, sin aquel sonrojo que siempre la delataba y te duele ver que esa Hinata no está, una punzada te avisa que quizás tú la mataste.

Porque ahora que ya no te dice Naruto kun te das cuenta que lo extrañas, que nadie usaba ese tono al mencionar tú nombre, pues para todos eres simplemente Naruto, te das cuenta que mira a Sasuke confundida con tus palabras, esperabas herirla con la palabra amigo, pero pareció no notarlo, tú compañero sólo le asiente confirmando el mensaje.

Sientes la mirada de Sasuke, el mensaje es claro, estas estorbando, deberías irte y dejarlos solos para que sigan con sus "asuntos" pero algo dentro de tú mente lo impide, recuerdas para que viniste y decides hablar a solas con ella.

- teme, Kakashi te espera para una misión – se te acaba de ocurrir, tu sensei buscaba un último integrante para una misión, era fácil y tediosa, justo lo que necesitas para alejarlo.

- ¿Ahora? - se queja y tu sonríes.

- lo siento teme, estamos bajos de personal, por eso vine a buscarte - te alabas mentalmente por ser tan listo.

Lo escuchas bufar molesto, pero ella lo anima y se retira a la misión, no sin antes mirarte amenazadoramente. Ahora es tú oportunidad, si le dices que sólo te interesa su amistad las posibilidades de que lo acepte bien aumentan.

- ¿Te gustaría ir a comer ramen en ichiraku?

Ese no era tú objetivo, pero no lo pudiste evitar, ella sonríe y asiente, sabes que está mal pero te sientes tan bien, empiezan a caminar y le haces plática, responde a tus preguntas de manera asombrosa, sabías que era inteligente, pero no tan elocuente, sonríe muy seguido ante tus tonterías, esa timidez que buscas no está pero eso no evita que te siga pareciendo una gran mujer, llegan al restaurante y por primera vez no buscas la barra, se sientan en la mesa más alejada del lugar.

La comida fue agradable, la compañía incomparable, a un punto que el asunto que tanto te atormenta se siente sin sentido, pero la conciencia te recuerda que sí no lo haces ahora, más tarde en la soledad de tú habitación te culparas.

- Hinata chan, yo… - nunca te habías puesto tan nervioso.

Ella asiente tímidamente como sí supiera lo que vas a decir, esboza una ligera sonrisa mientras toma valor para hablarte - no te preocupes, yo entiendo - dudas que lo haga pero no puedes apartar tú mirada de aquella mujer que tienes frente a ti - se lo difícil que debe ser para ti está situación, por eso decidí olvidarlo todo – te muestra una sonrisa sincera - así que no te preocupes, será como si nada hubiera pasado - se despide con una reverencia y se marcha sin mirar atrás.

Te quedas simplemente allí, sorprendido por el giro que tomó la situación, parece que el rechazado fuiste tú, un nombre viene a tú mente "Sasuke", tú mejor amigo y aquella escena que interrumpiste te molesta ¿Acaso no era esto lo que querías?

Regresas a tú casa, fue un día fructífero pero te sientes como un fracasado, se supone que todo se arregló, ahora puedes buscar a Sakura confesarte y casarte con ella lo más pronto posible, tu sueño está al alcance de tú mano ya nada te lo impide, pero no te mueves, las palabras de Hinata siguen repitiéndose, pensaste que aquel "te amo" era lo peor que te podía pasar, ahora él "lo olvidare" no sale de tú mente.

Después de tanto pensar te das cuenta de la realidad, la razón por la que te molesta la tranquilidad de Hinata no es que la ames, tú amas a Sakura ¿Verdad? te molesta porque Sasuke estaba allí, en medio del cambio de actitud de ella, hasta hace poco podías decir con orgullo que conocías a una chica que conociendo a Sasuke y a ti te prefirió sin dudar, pero ya no es así, Hinata se convirtió en una fan de Sasuke.

- _es tú culpa_ - dice una voz algo más agresiva que tú conciencia, la reconoces, es el Kyuby, ¿Desde cuándo aquel ser que sólo sabe de lucha se mete en este tipo de asuntos?

- tú que sabes – bufas molesto, se supone que ya no se metería en tú vida.

De repente no estás en tú habitación aún así el lugar es conocido para ti, tú conciencia, la cárcel del Kyuby, ves sus ojos rojos fijos en ti y en ellos hay diversión.

- ¿Que hago aquí? - exiges saber.

- _tus pensamientos no me dejan descansar desde hace tiempo, pero sabes cómo soy, odio meterme en las tonterías de humanos en las que amas meterte._

- entonces que hago aquí - interrumpes molestó, nunca fuiste considerado como alguien paciente.

- _tus molestos pensamientos al fin dejan ver algo bueno, al parecer el chiquillo que salvó a todos no es tan noble._

- sí lo que quieres es sacarme de mis casillas...

- _eso ya lo hizo ella_ - el énfasis en la fría voz del zorro acompañado por la risa burlona no te ayuda.

Desearías arrancar el sello solo para poder darle su merecido al ser que se está riendo de ti.

- _Enfríate muchacho, recuerda tu entrenamiento_ – es un buen consejo, pero sigue burlándose de ti mientras lo dice, definitivamente eso no te ayuda en nada.

- ¿desde cuanto te convertiste en mi conciencia?

- _No lo soy, solo digo lo que veo._

- ¿Qué ves? – exiges, quizás el demonio te ayude después de todo, aun estas perdido, si el Kyuby logra darte información que no hayas visto puede que logres encontrar la felicidad que tanto se te dificulta.

- _Eres un tonto celoso con el ego herido._

El mundo se volvió loco o al menos eso te parece, este ha sido el día más bizarro de tu existencia, primero Sasuke coquetea con Hinata, luego esta te dice que se olvidara de todo lo que siente por ti y ahora un monstruo legendario con chakra ilimitado e instintos asesinos te dice que estas celoso, al parecer tanta pelea al fin te afectó el cerebro.

- No estoy celoso, que acaso no viste, la fui a buscar para pedirle que se olvidara de lo que siente por mí.

- _exacto pequeño humano, tú le ibas a pedir que se olvide de tu amor, pero ella se te adelantó, ya te olvido y ni te comunicó de ello_ – le das la espalda para no verlo a los ojos esperando que se detenga pero no lo hace – _cuando pensaste que al fin serias tu el que dirías no a alguien no te lo permitieron, eso es lo que te tiene así._

- ¡Yo no quería verla sufrir! – refutas, nunca quisiste hacerle daño a Hinata de eso estas seguro.

- _Puedo ver tus pensamientos, pensaste mucho en ella, en cuanto sufriría, si al final comprendería y se enamoraría de otro o quedaría allí, en un eterno amor por ti, pero nunca te imaginaste que se cansaría de esperarte y peor aún, que se fijaría en el Uchiha._

- Yo estoy feliz que ella pueda hacer su vida, así hare la mía sin arrepentimientos.

- _Si eso fuera verdad ya lo hubieras hecho, nunca te han importado los modales, si en verdad sintieras lo que dices estuvieras despertando a Konoha entera para anunciar tu relación con aquella ninja que tanto has asechado._

¿Desde cuándo el Kyuby te conoce tanto? Aunque era de esperarse viviendo contigo todos estos años.

Una idea cruza por tu mente, una nueva teoría que te permitirá enfrentar al Kyuby y a tu propia conciencia que le está dando demasiada razón al zorro.

- Lo que me tiene así es no creerle a Hinata chan siempre ha sido de las personas que se sacrifican por los demás, seguro me dijo eso para que pudiera ser feliz así ella no lo sea, por eso actuó tan rara, estaba fingiendo – sonríes con autosuficiencia por la hipótesis que acabas de armar, cada vez eres mejor pensando.

- _¿En verdad piensas eso muchacho? Yo la vi muy bien junto a Sasuke en el campo de entrenamiento. _

- yo conozco a Hinata chan y descubriré el porqué de su extraño comportamiento.

Miras a los ojos al Kyuby mostrando tú determinación, no descansaras hasta saber la verdad.

- _espero no te lleves una decepción al verla en brazos de otro._

No alcanzas a contestar, cuando miras nuevamente vuelves a estar sólo en tú habitación, odias que te deje con la pelea inconclusa pero tampoco quieres verlo en estos momentos, tienes mucho en que pensar es tarde para buscar a Hinata, mañana la buscaras y aclararas la verdad.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Empezando un nuevo fic (sé que tengo cinco, pero este es Naruhina y lo hago a celular en mis ratos libres en la universidad)

Gracias por el apoyo en mis historias, hasta pronto.

_Akai_


	2. Memoria

**Muchas gracias a todos por la acogida de este nuevo fic, me tiene muy contenta…. Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi querida hermana Antifashion19 (te quiero mucho sombrillita gracias por apoyar mis locos proyectos)**

**Quiero aclarar que el fic está escrito en segunda persona y según el capitulo se enfocara en un protagonista determinado para conocer más a fondo sus pensamientos y sentimientos**

**Categoría:** drama, romance, angst (sufrimiento emocional de los protagonistas)

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Memoria**

Miras el cielo estrellado, hoy no hay luna pero eso no le quita lo brillante a la noche, aún sigues enojado, fuiste obligado a una misión engorrosa por culpa del dobe, no te hubiera molestado tanto si no te hubiera interrumpido con Hinata, sonríes al recordar a la Hyuga bajo tú cuerpo, el saber que está ligada a ti y que ayudaste con eso a tú amigo te hace sentir bien. Siendo sincero esperabas una reacción completamente distinta de ese dobe, pero nunca dejara de ser el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente

Sientes su presencia, es ella sin duda, llevas apenas dos días tratándola y ya identificarías su perfume de cualquier otro, se acerca tranquilamente, fuiste un traidor, para muchos lo sigues siendo pero el hecho que no te tenga ningún recelo es una de las razones por las que te intriga

- Kakashi sensei me dijo que la misión acabó hace poco y asumí que tendrías hambre

Te ofrece un obento, en cuanto lo aceptas se sienta junto a ti y mira el cielo tal cual lo hiciste tú hace poco - espero sepa bien, no se sí soy tan buena cocinando como dice Neji niisan y Kiba kun

Sonríes ante la sinceridad, pero ella no lo nota, está nerviosa por lo que significa el que un hombre que no sea de su familia o grupo pruebe su comida, abres el obento y empiezas a comer, sientes como su mirada desciende hacia ti para saber tú opinión, pero no omites alguna

- Sasuke kun

- delicioso, deberías dedicarte a esto - no eres de los que dan piropos pero cuando sabes que tus comentarios la ponen nerviosa simplemente no lo puedes evitar

- quizás algún día, por ahora quiero seguir siendo ninja

Deja de mirarte, está sonrojada, nuevamente se enfoca en el cielo, es la primera mujer que no se te queda mirando como si fueras comestible, recuerdas que ese fue el motivo de que te acercaras a ella primeramente

- Naruto me invitó a comer ramen, me quería hablar de eso

Te sorprende la información, no esperabas que el dobe la invité a comer, la miras tratando de ver en ella rastros de su antiguo ser, pero la mujer que era hasta hace poco un libro abierto ahora es tan difícil de leer

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- le dije que entendía lo difícil que debía ser para él y que olvidaría todo, no pude decirle más, me fui antes que preguntara algo

Reconoces la respuesta, fue lo que insinuaste podría decir al encuentro con Naruto

- me gustaría saber más, es difícil responder cuando no sabes nada - te sonríe mientras te lo dice - creo que es hora de saber la verdad

- era lo primero que iba a hacer, pero tú insististe en entrenar un poco…

- eso fue porque insinuaste que ser Uchiha era mejor que ser un Hyuga - la determinación en sus palabras te sorprende, verla pasar de la timidez al enojo tan fácil es algo de lo que no te aburrirás

- sólo dije que somos más fuertes, nuestros ojos son mejores

- te sacare de tú error más tarde, ahora necesito información o mi cabeza no soportara los vacios

Es hora de hablar, sabías que llegaría este momento, de sólo recordar sus pensamientos te enojas, pero se lo debes y eres un hombre de palabra

- ayer en la noche regresaba de mi entrenamiento, como era temprano decidí caminar un poco más lejos, hacia la cascada en la periferia de la aldea - eso es en parte verdad, querías irte lejos pero como técnica para que las tontas fans no te atormentaran - cuando llegué me di cuenta que había alguien más, en lo alto de la cascada estabas parada lista para lanzarte, con mi sharingan pude percatarme que no tenías casi nada de chakra, esa caída sería mortal para ti - miras su rostro, está triste, sabes que puede recordarlo, pero ella quiso saberlo - ¿Lo recuerdas? - preguntas para comprobarlo

- me recuerdo allí, parada sobre un roca en la cima de la cascada, recuerdo los sentimientos, el miedo, la determinación, las ganas de que todo acabe, pero sin el motivo se siente todo tan falso, como si fuera otra y no yo quién hizo eso - la melancolía en su voz es inevitable, te recuerda a ti en la única vez que contaste sobre la muerte de Itachi, desde que dejaste de sentir odio por tú hermano todos los recuerdos se sienten tan falsos

- No sabía porque lo hacías pero sí morías cerca de mí, siendo una Hyuga nadie iba a creer que era simple casualidad, sabes de las diferencias entre nuestros clanes y el odio que aún sienten por mí en la aldea - aún no puedes olvidar la imagen de ella al borde del precipicio - cuando te vi caer decidí salvarte

- te agradezco el haberme salvado - posa su mano sobre la tuya pero la retira al percatarse de lo que acaba de hacer

- no te salve por noble, las personas pueden suicidarse sí quieren pero no cerca mío - tú tono no sonó tan frío como lo esperabas, ella sonríe creyendo que lo dijiste en broma - salvarte me costó más de lo que esperé, caíste muy rápido y terminamos mojados, tuve que llevarte a mi casa y allí me dijiste todo

- suicidarme, por más que lo pienso no me cabe en la mente

Al mirarla ahora también se te hace difícil pensar que es la misma chica destruida y mojada que te suplicó que la mataras

- dijiste que morir era la única solución, que mientras estuvieras viva las personas que amabas sufrirían, planeaste tú muerte, entrenaste hasta quedar sin chakra y luego te lanzaste, sabías que tan agotada no sobrevivirías de una caída así

La viste recordar, fue como un flash en su mente, pasara lo que pasara Hinata siempre sería transparente

- te pedí que me mataras… yo te roge por dejar de existir - se aterró por sus propios actos

Le explicaste lo que pasó, le dijiste que cuando recobró la conciencia te lloró por haber fracasado, omitiste tú opinión personal, no contaste lo inútil que te pareció ni las pocas ganas que tenías de que siguiera en tu apartamento, tampoco le dijiste que tu idea cambio al verla con la camisa que le diste, ni que sólo la escuchaste con la intención de terminar en la cama con ella, pero sí narraste casi a detalle el sentimiento que percibiste y que contó

Trataste de ser suave, no es tú estilo pero algo te unió a ella desde que la viste tan frágil, te identificaste con su historia, su infancia bajo la sombra de su hermana, el desprecio por parte de su padre se te hizo tan familiar que parecía mentira, pero en ella era aún peor pues no tenía un madre que mintiera para hacerla sentir mejor

Le contaste sobre su amor por Naruto, omitiste la intensidad del mismo pero sabes que no es tonta y se debe imaginar lo mucho que debió amar para intentar morir por ese amor, no omite comentario, sólo intenta tomar lo mejor posible su patético pasado

- tú ya no querías vivir y por más que lo intentaste no podías olvidar, así que propuse borrarte ese pasado, ni siquiera dudaste al aceptar

- ¿Como lo hiciste? - te preguntó intrigada

- el sharingan es más poderoso de lo que se puede imaginar, desde el momento en que me meto en tú mente puedo manejarla a mi antojo, aunque nunca antes lo había hecho con autorización del afectado

La ves asentir, lo ha tomado mejor de lo que esperaste - ¿Que tanto borraste de mi pasado?

- querías ser una nueva persona, querías dejar de ser débil, no borre nada, sólo reprimí en tú mente todos aquellos recuerdos dolorosos, tanto familiares como amorosos

No le contaste que el proceso duró horas y que gastaste todo tú chakra, ni que lo hiciste para que tú mejor amigo pueda ser al fin feliz y dejara de torturarte a diario con su nombre. Fueron tantos recuerdos que ni tú sabes si hubieras aguantado tanto como ella, al terminar perdiste el conocimiento y no despertaste hasta la mañana siguiente

Te agradece nuevamente, y te sientes bien en la faceta de héroe, y pensar que hace poco ni sabías quién era ella, sólo tenías la referencia de Naruto, ahora conoces su vida mejor incluso que ella misma

- Es tarde, debo ir a descansar - se despide amablemente mientras recoge los trastes de la comida – mañana será un día largo, debo empezar mi nueva vida

- Disfrútala – aconsejas, a ti te gustaría tener la oportunidad que le diste a ella, vivir sin los dolorosos recuerdos

- Nos vemos Sasuke kun – desaparece en una ráfaga de viento

Por alguna razón no te molesta el hecho de que la volverás a ver, en parte es por el físico, no puedes negar que sabe ocultar muy bien el cuerpo que tiene, con esa ropa que usa parece ancha y deforme pero tú la has visto en ropa interior y sabes de lo que se perdió el dobe, pero no es solo en físico, lo sabes, en un principio al despertar esta mañana temiste que al ser una chica normal se lanzara sobre ti pero no lo hizo, Hinata siempre seria así, estaba en su temperamento el ser reservada y tímida, ahora era más decidida y segura pero nunca se convertiría en una fan tuya, tiene demasiada clase para eso

- Nos divertiremos mucho Hyuga – dices acostándote para tener mejor panorama del cielo

- ¡Tú no te divertirás con Hinata! – escuchas que grita una molestosa voz

La has oído tantas veces que no es necesario ni siquiera abrir los ojos, el tono era lo extraño, ¿Naruto estaba furioso?

- Que sucede dobe – le preguntas aburrido, esperabas al menos que venga feliz

- Acabo de escucharte, no jugaras con Hinata chan, no dejare que le hagas daño – está molesto, al parecer te culpa de algo

Deberías sentirte ofendido por aquella invasión a la privacidad, pero te divierte esa extraña declaración, esta historia se está poniendo interesante

- Pensé que querías ver a Hinata lejos de ti – sientes su incomodidad por la confianza con la que llamas a la Hyuga – déjame recordar tus palabras exactas – finges pensar a pesar de saberlas de memoria – a si "desearía que Hinata chan se fijara en otro para estar seguro que no le afectaría el saber de mi relación con Sakura" – imitas su tono de voz, hace tanto que no te divertías tanto, tu pequeño amigo rubio estaba perdiendo la paciencia – ahora puedes tener tu relación con Sakura, créeme que no le afectara

- Ella esta fingiendo – por un momento dudaste sobre a quién se refería – solo me dijo eso para que pudiera ser feliz, Hinata chan siempre piensa en los demás antes que en ella, eso es lo que me gusta de ella – se calla ante la confesión, hasta tu estas sorprendido

- ¿te gusta Hinata?

Lo ves enrojecer, te molesta la poca palabra de tu amigo, si profesa su amor por una no debería importarle otra, no son celos lo que sientes, aun es pronto para sentir algo por aquella joven, aunque dudas que algún día puedas sentir algo más que tensión sexual por una mujer

- ¡no! – Grita sonrojado, dudas en su respuesta, al parecer más que convencerte a ti, trata de convencerse a el mismo – me gusta como amiga, me agrada como persona, a la que amo es a Sakura chan

Sientes que necesitas ayudarlo, últimamente estas muy solidario, al parecer Itachi hizo más que darte técnicas, también te dio esas ganas de ayudar a todos, después de esto buscaras la manera de quitarte la solidaridad antes de que se te haga costumbre

- Me alegra oír eso porque pienso salir con ella

- Ya te dije que no permitiré que le hagas daño, nunca me meto cuando tienes tus aventuras pero Hinata chan es muy inocente para que termine lastimada con tus juegos

- Quien habló de jugar…. No juzgues tan rápido dobe, puede que ella sea la indicada para tener descendencia, no olvides que en mis planes esta el restablecer el clan, y Hinata no está nada mal

Sabes que no puede refutar, por supuesto no piensas tomarla en serio, pero él no tiene porque saberlo

Le das la espalda y te despides con la mano al puro estilo de tu sensei, con las manos en los bolsillos te diriges hacia tu departamento dejando a tu mejor amigo congelado por su extraña conversación, sabes que las cosas no terminaran así, seguramente ahora tendrás a un Naruto sobre ti cuando se trate de Hinata, no esperabas un gracias pues el no sabe lo que hiciste pero al menos verlo festejar lo que consideraste seria para el buena noticia, definitivamente, cuando se nace usuratonkachi se muere usuratonkachi

Será divertido mientras dura, sabes que es pura y eso te emociona, no tendrás otra oportunidad de encontrar a una mujer de esa edad que no haya tenido ni su primer beso de amor, inducirla por el camino de los placeres carnales te parece una muy buena forma de pasar el rato, en época de paz la aldea se vuelve más aburrida de lo que es normalmente

Sasuke eres un genio, de eso no hay duda alguna

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Ahora saben más sobre porque y como perdió la memoria Hinata, quería aclarar eso desde el principio, suficientes enredos tendrá el fic para meter la perdida de recuerdos en ella

**nataliuzumaki** muchas gracias n/n espero haberte despejado algunas dudas sobre el comportamiento de Hinata

**natsumi hhr nh** Hinata tardara un poco en recordar, pero mientras tanto muchas cosas pasaran entre los cuatro protagonistas de esta historia y Naruto no se quedara con los brazos cruzados

**Bella** "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" el refrán le cayó como anillo al dedo, espero que Naruto se dé cuenta que lo que siente son celos, o Sasuke se la gana

**hinata-sama198** no soy principiante, soy nueva en el Naruhina pero llevo algo de tiempo en el Sasuhina, tampoco es que sea una experta aun me falta millón por aprender ^^ Naruto no acepta que fue olvidado, no se lo esperaba

**Antifashion19** hermanita, que bueno que te lanzaras a leer mi Nuevo fic, sin ti aun seguiría en la compu, sabes que el saltarme al Naruhina fue un duro paso, por eso te dedique el capi TKM

Y espero pronto todo vuelva a la normalidad, con laptop y todo

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** me alegra verte en este fic también, eres de mis más fieles lectoras de esta página y sabia que te gustaba el Naruhina (yo también prefiero el sh) intento un nuevo estilo de narración, espero que funcione, se me da bien aunque es algo raro

**peste21** Sasuke tiene planes ocultos por lo que se comporta así con Hinata, porque siendo sinceros, no es así de amistoso

**Oyuky Chan** gracias por el apoyo mami, sé que me fui al lado oscuro del Sasuhina hace tiempo, pero prometí hacer el Naruhina y lo estoy cumpliendo por ti y por Gore, mira que mi nuevo estilo no quedo tan mal como pensé y la mayoría es escrito antes de dormir cuando te digo buenas noches y me voy a mi cama

**Jess Lilith** la faceta de Naruto siento que es la que tomaría si estuviera en esa situación, la de Sasuke si es más extraña pero se explicara con el tiempo, parte ya se explico hoy

**gatiinix** gracias, me alaga saber qué gusto tanto un solo capitulo, por eso sigo con esta historia

**selene Namikaze** el comienzo debía ser algo impactante para llamar la atención, no fue del todo asombroso, pero si lo alargaba mas perdía el objetivo, pues este Segundo capitulo era la visión desde Sasuke

**kataka24** volvi pronto verdad? n_n

Espero en verdad que la historia prometa como dices, aunque no creo que sea un fic largo

**okashira janet** O-O me quede estática cuando leí tu comentario…. Yo te admiro tanto y de repente ver que me has leído me alegro todo el día

Al final adivinaste, Sasuke si le lavo el coco a Hinata, solo que fue porque ella se lo pidió

**Espero y les haya gustado **

**Hasta el próximo **

**Akai**


	3. Propuesta

**Categoría:** drama, romance, angst (sufrimiento emocional de los protagonistas)

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**Propuesta**

Han pasado dos días desde aquella extraña conversación con Sasuke, no pudiste averiguar nada aunque tratas en vano de convencerte que sólo fueron palabras falsas para molestarte y que la escena que interrumpiste en el campo de entrenamiento tiene otra explicación

- Naruto - te llama Sakura, estabas tan distraído que no la viste entrar a tu oficina - es hora de almorzar, has trabajado mucho - te muestra una canasta - demos un paseo, necesitas descansar un poco

¿Cómo negarte ante tan tentadora propuesta?, un almuerzo al aire libre con tu amada Sakura te hará tanto bien

Estas en la vida que quieres, caminando por el prado junto a la chica que te gusta, nada puede salir mal, incluso olvidas a Hinata y su extraña actitud. Sakura se ve tan diferente, su cabello ha crecido hasta media espalda y está con un ligero sonrojo, al fin aquella conducta de enamorada la tiene cuando te mira

- podemos ir bajo ese árbol - te indica señalando uno de los más grandes, es perfecto para una cita o al menos es tú idea hasta que te das cuenta que no has sido el único con ese pensamiento esta tarde

Bajo la sombra de ese árbol Hinata y Sasuke estaban a punto de disfrutar de un almuerzo - Sasuke kun, Hinata chan - saluda Sakura - ¿Que hacen aquí? - está igual de sorprendida que tú

- buenas tardes - responde Hinata o al menos alguien muy parecida a ella ¿Desde cuándo Hinata usa ropa tan ajustada?

Sasuke sólo te mira, luego a tú compañera y vuelve a mirar la comida ignorándolos completamente

- _te lo advertí muchacho, se aburrió de esperarte_ - la voz del Kyuby como siempre atormentándote

- preparé platillos nuevos y buscaba una opinión, ya que están aquí pueden ayudarme y decirme que les parece

El saber que los invita te alivia, después de todo no era un cita como pensaste al verlos juntos, por primera vez fuiste egoísta y antes de que Sakura amablemente rechazara la invitación mencionaste un acepto demasiado alto

Te sientas junto a ella y a pesar de saber que a Sakura no le agradó está decisión no tienes tiempo ahora para pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos, sólo quieres saber las intenciones de Sasuke, se lo advertiste y no permitirás que juegue con Hinata

La comida es más que suficiente y está deliciosa, Sakura sacó de la canasta parte de lo que preparó esperando que lo comieras a pesar de su extraño sabor como siempre lo haces pero has entrado en una competencia de comida con Sasuke y ni te has dado cuenta del desprecio que le acabas de hacer

- está sabroso - elogia tú cita mientras disimuladamente guarda lo suyo

- gracias Sakura san - se sonroja por las palabras y por verte comer como si no existiera mañana

- Hinata chan es una gran cocinera, algún día será una gran esposa

Esperabas que esas palabras la sonrojaran como lo hacía antes, que recordara que eran las mismas que le dijiste la primera vez que probaste su comida, pero sólo te agradeció al igual que como lo hizo con Sakura

- aún es pronto para hijos - comentó Sasuke en un doble sentido atrayendo la atención de todos

- Hinata chan que haces con el teme - comentas ignorando a tú amigo

- Sasuke kun es mi compañero de entrenamiento, mi equipo se marchó de misión y no sé cuando regrese, invitarlo a probar mis nuevos platos es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el

Notas la tristeza de Sakura ante las palabras dichas, para ti también es una sorpresa, Sasuke no es de los que planean ni aceptan citas, sonríes ante los hechos, a Sasuke le está costando conquistarla,

- ¿Estas entrenando con ella Sasuke kun? – es Sakura quien pregunta

Ves como tú amigo asiente y tú cita sólo baja la mirada pues en cuanto Sasuke estuvo recuperado y listo para volver a entrenar fue Sakura quién se ofreció de compañera pues tú no tenías tiempo y el teme dejó bien claro que no necesitaba con quién entrenar

- pensé que... Te gustaba entrenar sólo - sabes que el ego de Sakura está herido, se la nota tensa y molesta

- yo se lo pedí - aclara Hinata, no sabes sí es verdad pero se nota que lo que quiere en ese momento es calmar a Sakura - necesitaba aprender nuevas técnicas

- hmp

- tengo que regresar al hospital, se me ha pasado el tiempo volando - se excusa y antes de que puedas ponerte de pie se ha marchado con su canasta llena de comida

Quedaron los tres solos, el silencio se hizo incómodo mientras Hinata recogía los trastes, tú mirada siguió la de Sasuke y terminó en el abundante busto de ella, te sonrojaste y la apartaste inmediatamente, pero él seguía mirando sin ninguna vergüenza

- debo irme, tengo muchas ocupaciones en la mansión - su despedida fue formal y distante para ambos

Ahora estaban solos los dos, sin poses ni apariencias

- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Hinata? – preguntas en un tono serio

- No tengo porque contestarte eso, no eres su padre – te mira una última vez antes de irse – además no veo que ella se esté quejando de mi presencia

Lo detienes antes de que vuelva a dejarte con la palabra en la boca, aunque parece que eso ya es costumbre suya – eres mi amigo, pero ella también es mi amiga – tratas de explicar lo que sientes, pero seamos sinceros, ni tú sabes ya lo que sientes – tu ni siquiera sabias quien era Hinata cuando regresaste

Te mira asombrado por el tono en que mencionaste esa última frase, había en ella nostalgia, era como si te estuvieras quejando por la atención a Hinata

- Tienes razón dobe – se regresa hasta posicionarte frente a ti – cuando llegué a la aldea no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era Hinata Hyuga – su tono era diferente, casi amistoso, como si estuviera dándote la razón y eso en Sasuke es raro – pero me hablaste de ella día tras día, no puedes negar que la curiosidad me invadió y es por tu causa

No puedes responder a eso, el tiene razón, día tras día, en cada oportunidad que tenían para conversar lejos de Sakura le narrabas a Sasuke tu frustración con Hinata, empezando desde lo mal que te sentías por el amor no correspondido hasta lo maravillosa que era y lo duro que significaba para ti el destrozarle el corazón

El silencio volvió a ser incomodo, nunca antes te sentiste así con Sasuke, por un momento no se sintió como si fuera tu mejor amigo, la persona por la que peleaste tanto... si en estos momentos tuvieras que volver a rescatarlo dudas que lo rescatarías y si lo terminarías haciendo no sería con la misma intensidad

- Debo ir a la torre – mencionas despidiéndote, no quieres hablar, casi parece como si hubiera una disputa entre ambos

- Naruto - Lo miras ante su llamado - ¿te interesa Hinata?

- No

- Bien

Te marchas sin más palabras, necesitas estar solo, necesitas pensar

.

.

.

Han pasado varias horas desde el extraño almuerzo, casi oscurece y sigues en la oficina, no tienes ninguna intensión de marcharte, te gusta ese lugar es como si fuera tu refugio

Aun tratas de acostumbrarte a tu nuevo estado, desde que viste la escena entre Sasuke y Hinata, desde que Hinata te dijo claramente que se olvidaría de todo sentimiento hacia ti el Kyuby ha vuelto, te costó tanto aprender a controlarlo y a pesar de que ahora no intenta dominar tu cuerpo su voz se escucha tan claramente en tu cabeza como una segunda conciencia, prefieres mil veces como era antes, cuando te insinuaba pelear, ahora se burla y te hace pensar en cosas que no pensarías normalmente, ha repetido la palabra celos tantas veces que si no fueras tan testarudo creerías que estas celoso de Sasuke por Hinata

Escuchas el golpe de la puerta, cansado para ponerte de pie quieres solo gritar a quien sea que se largue y regrese otro día, hasta un hokage merece un horario, pero sabes que estaría mal, debes ser respetuoso.

Necesitas una secretaria, te lo recriminas mientras caminas hacia la puerta, Tsunade cuando te cedió el trono se marchó llevándose a Shizune, ahora sabes que sin aquella sencilla ninja la abuela nunca hubiera podido sobrevivir en el cargo, sientes que seguirás ese destino

- Perdón por la hora Naruto – la que estaba frente a ti era nada más y nada menos que Hinata

- _Cierra la boca mocoso o se te caerá la baba_ – se mofó el Kyuby

Tragaste tan fuerte que seguramente se escuchó hasta Ichiraku, Hinata estaba realmente espectacular, llevaba un sencillo vestido verde olivo un par de centímetros sobre la rodilla, era suelto pero tenía una fina cinta bajo el busto que lo enmarcaba mas dándole un toque entre sexy e inocente, con el cabello trenzado hacia un lado mostrando su cuello tan fino y suave

- _Rechazaste a esa hembra…. Eres más tonto de lo que creí muchacho_ – por alguna razón tu mente le dio la razón al zorro, si hubieras visto así a Hinata antes… agitas la cabeza en negación, no puedes pensar eso, no debes pensar eso

- Naruto – te llama y reaccionas, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste embobado por su imagen?

- Dime Hinata chan…. ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

- No vengo a pedirte nada – aclaró inmediatamente, comprendiste que lo que menos quería era un favor de ti, después de todo por ayudarla es que empezó todo y ella quiere olvidarte - vengo a invitarte a la ceremonia de sucesión, Neji niisan será posesionado en una semana

- Hinata discúlpame - murmuras acercándote un poco a ella - no tenía idea de que al disolver la división en tú clan te quitarían el puesto

La vez sonreír y ese simple acto te relaja – no tienes porque disculparte, yo estoy muy feliz con esa decisión - sus palabras son sinceras - además sí fuera yo quién tomara el puesto debería casarme para poder gobernar y lo más seguro es que sería con un Hyuga

- no tenía idea

- se puede decir que ahora soy libre para casarme con quién quiera, gracias a ti

Puede casarse con quién quiera, pero te quería a ti, el saber eso no te ayuda, parado frente a ella olvidas lo demás

- iré a ese evento

Te extiende el pergamino con la invitación, cuando tus manos hacen contacto con las suyas sientes una descarga eléctrica, nunca habías sentido nada así ¿Acaso no habías tocado antes a Hinata? Buscas en tus recuerdos y la respuesta es negativa, a pesar de haber realizado varias misiones juntos nunca se habían tocado, ¿Como pudo amarte por tanto tiempo sí no tuvieron contacto alguno?

Mira la oficina evitando mirarte, se da cuenta del desorden y se acerca a recoger los papeles regados

- Hinata no es necesario...

Se detiene ante tus palabras algo asustada como sí aquel acto hubiera sido inconsciente

- lo siento mucho, yo... yo siempre arreglo el escritorio de mi padre simplemente fue instinto

- no te disculpes por arreglar, sólo lo decía porque no es tú trabajo hacerlo - una idea cruzó tan rápidamente tú mente que no te dio tiempo de analizar sí realmente era buena - ¡Hinata tú puedes ser mi asistente!

Se queda estática ante tú sorpresiva propuesta ¿a dónde fue la idea de mantener a Hinata lejos de ti?

- ¿Yo?

- claro Hinata chan, yo necesito una asistente y nadie mejor que tú que fuiste criada para ser una líder

Te mira extrañada - no creo que sea conveniente

- necesito ayuda o moriré con tanto papeleo - la miraste suplicante, era verdad que necesitabas una asistente pero no necesariamente ella

- no creo que a Sakura san le agrade que sea tú asistente, no quiero causarte problemas con tú novia, ella sabe lo que yo sentía por ti

"sentía" la alusión al pasado te molestó, pensaste que estaba mintiendo, ella misma acaba de decir que Sakura es tú novia, está confundida y con justa razón sí los vio hoy en un cita

- Sakura chan no es mi novia - aclaras como sí no fuera lo que quisieras - quizás sea Sasuke el que le enoje que trabajes conmigo - nunca antes has sido tan mordaz, pero no te desagrada en absoluto está nueva faceta tuya

- Sasuke es sólo mi compañero de entrenamiento, no tendría porque enojarse

Sonríes ante la nueva información que reafirma tú teoría de lo difícil que le resulta a Sasuke enamorarla

- entonces acepta - pusiste aquella mirada de cachorrito esperando conmoverla

- sólo con una condición - advierte

Sonríes eufórico aceptando la condición aún antes de escucharla

- podría empezar desde la tarde, no puedo dejar de entrenar

- _no puede dejar al Uchiha_ - insinuó el Kyuby pero no te dejaste afectar, porque Hinata había aceptado ser tú asistente y teniéndola a diario descubrirás la verdad

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora **

Al fin pude aparecerme por este fic…. ya lo extrañaba, como siento esto muy macho, los siguientes capítulos tendrán de protagonistas a las chicas de este cuadrado amoroso para que conozcan un poco más de las perspectivas, pensamientos y sentimientos de ellas que tampoco la están pasando fácil

Espero y les haya gustado, ven que el rubio no se duerme, aunque aún no sabe bien que siente por Hinata, no la dejara escapar tan pronto, al menos hasta que lo sepa con certeza

Muchos me han sugerido un Sasuhina en esta historia, no saben cuanto lo he pensado T.T me han hecho dudar pues en un principio pensé la trama para Sasuhina, pero algo me detiene, es mi primer Naruhina y quiero expandirme, no ser catalogada como escritora únicamente Sasuhina, pero sus comentarios han dejado la intriga en mi sobre la pareja final

**gatiinix** la historia será así de intensa en cada capítulo, incluso puede que mas mientras avanza la historia que no pienso que sea muy larga, me alegra tener de lectora a una tan fiel como tú, en lo que en mi respecta no te defraudare

**nataliuzumaki** muchas gracias

Me alegra no haber confundido con el estilo de narración, aun es nuevo en mi

**Bella** Sasuke se quiere quemar con Hinata, de eso no hay la menor duda, el problema es que no lo ha conseguido aun siendo tan galante como es

Naruto es lento pero no tan tonto, ya ves como también tiene sus trucos

**Tsuki** la personalidad de Hinata es compatible con la de Sasuke, soy una de las defensoras del Sasuhina desde que lo lei por primera vez y me considero una escritora q puede hacerlo sin OoC (al menos hasta ahora no me han reclamado eso) tengo cuatro fics Sasuhina aparte (si quieres leerlos), no sé si convendría cambiar este Naruhina a Sasuhina, debo ver que dicen con el tiempo los demás lectores y con el transcurso de la trama

**diana carolina** Sasuke sucumbirá ante el amor de Hinata, eso no lo dudes, lo que no implica que deba quedarse con ella, de todas formas ahora se está aprovechando del hecho que Hinata no recuerda su amor por Naruto, tampoco es un pan de dios

Naruto por otra parte, no lo justifico, pero cuando pierde lo que siempre considero seguro se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad significaba para él, aun está confundido en cuanto a sentimientos y no es alguien que se da por vencido pronto

**okashira janet** es un Sasuke sexy

Y aun no has visto nada, tengo planeadas escenas algo sugestivas para el Uchiha ^^

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** trato siempre de innovar, tu como mi fiel lectora sabes que no uso el mismo estilo en mis fics (así no aburro el lector) nunca falta un malintencionado que dice que el escritor se copia a sí mismo en sus obras posteriores

La solidaridad de Sasuke tiene un beneficio propio cómo pudiste leerlo… y pues el fic se pondrá mas hot en su momento, por ahora es momento de sufrir, un poquito mas, amo mi mente cuando hace maldades con los protagonistas… Naruto es un amor, sobretodo porque en este fic se lo verá actuar de acorde a sus emociones, como es el de impulsivo, aunque con esta impulsividad lastime a los demás (aunque siempre será sin que en realidad quiera lastimar a otros) aun hay mucha tela que cortar, y las cosas pasaran rápidamente, sin tiempo a rellenos

Espero y este capítulo haya llenado expectativas, hasta el próximo

**Akai **


	4. Verdades

**Categoría:** drama, romance, angst (sufrimiento emocional de los protagonistas)

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Verdades**

Estas enojada, furiosa y frustrada, has dado tantas vueltas al pequeño espacio de tú habitación que no te sorprendería que se formara un agujero en el piso, pero no puedes evitarlo sí no estás en movimiento terminaras destrozando todo lo que esté al alcance de tú mano ¿Y quién no haría lo mismo en tú situación?

Cuando pensaste que al fin podrías ser feliz todo se arruina como sí la vida estuviera en tú contra, te lanzas a la cama ahogando un grito de ira, hace tanto que no lloras que se siente extraño aquel picor en los ojos ocasionado por las futuras lágrimas

Hace un par de meses estabas segura que nada saldría mal, en cuanto Sasuke rechazó tu propuesta de entrenar juntos decidiste olvidarte completamente de él, aquella mínima esperanza que aún albergabas en secreto murió tan rápido ante el nuevo rechazo que dolió menos de lo que optimistamente pensaste, entonces Naruto ocupó toda tú mente, aquel rubio tonto e hiperactivo al cual rechazaste por años ahora es el hombre que te hace suspirar, sólo era cuestión de días para que se que declare, pero los días pasaron uno tras otro y a pesar de notar el interés de Naruto por ti no te decía nada, pensaste que era por el temor de ser rechazado por enésima vez y le lanzaste indirectas, pero nada, el muy dobe no se daba cuenta de lo lista que estabas para dar el sí en cuanto te lo pidiera

Aún así estabas bien hasta hace un par de semanas... Al recordar aquel día es inevitable preguntarte sí en verdad pasó, ese día escuchaste a Naruto decir te amo minutos después de mencionar el nombre de Hinata, no se dio cuenta que lo escuchaste por lo que no supo lo que sufriste

Desde ese día Naruto cambió y lo sabes, tratas de engañarte diciendo que es mentira que quizás sólo está cansado por su nuevo cargo

Decides dejar tú casa, caminas sin rumbo, estas triste por dentro pero no lo das a notar en tú conducta, tu maestra te enseñó a ser fuerte o al menos fingirlo, tragas el nudo de tú garganta y respiras profundo mientras te adentras en bosque, necesitas la soledad

- debo irme Sasuke kun - decía la voz que menos querías escuchar

Te escondes entre unos arbustos, quieres ver como es la relación entre Sasuke y su "compañera de entrenamiento"

- aún es temprano no estoy cansado - se quejó Sasuke, hecho que te sorprendió pues parecía más una queja infantil a el típico comentario emitido por él

- tengo que irme - sí la actitud de Sasuke te había sorprendido, la de Hinata parecía irreal allí parada frente a Uchiha Sasuke, sin mostrar temor ni aquella inseguridad que siempre la caracterizaba

- quédate y prometo no te arrepentirás - viste como se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, como un cazador a su presa la aprisionó contra un árbol de una manera rápida pero delicada, tus ojos no podían estar más abiertos, sabes perfectamente que no se trata de un genjutsu, lo que estás viendo realmente está pasando

- yo - su rostro enrojecía mientras el de Sasuke se acercaba - debo irme - y se marchó en una ráfaga de viento

No tardó un par de segundos para que Sasuke volviera a su verdadera actitud, en ese momento lo comprendiste. Sasuke estaba fingiendo, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Ahora en tú posición de infiltrada en el bosque el problema era otro, salir de ese lugar sin ser descubierta, para una ninja de tú nivel es algo sencillo cuando el otro ninja no es un Uchiha... Quizás sí eras muy cuidadosa...

- quién anda ahí - la grave voz que siempre te hizo suspirar te asustó, trataste de no moverte pero aún así te descubrió, sacándote de tú escondite de una forma brusca - sólo eras tú - te soltó al reconocerte dándote la espalda

Aquellas palabras te hirieron más de lo que debería, el hecho que te diera por sentada como sí no pudieras hacer nada contra él te hizo sentir inútil como antes

- sólo pasaba y no quise interrumpir tú... Entrenamiento

Te dedicó una mirada mordaz, tú comentario lo molestó

- lo que haga con ella no es asunto tuyo

- has hecho mucho - caminas hasta estar a un pasó de el - dejó la ropa ancha - tú índice tocó su pecho con la intención de apuntarlo pero término deslizándose en el marcado torso - ya no tartamudea, ni se desmaya - estas tan cerca que puedes sentir el calor corporal de tu antiguo compañero – se puede decir que es una nueva Hinata

- Y eso es lo que te tiene celosa – acusó sonriendo de medio lado

Aquel comentario te detiene, no estás celosa ¿o sí? No habías siquiera pensado en esa conclusión – no estoy celosa a mi me interesa Naruto – le aclaras, ya no serás mas una tonta fan

- ¿segura? – la seguridad de Sasuke es innegable, se acerca más a ti tomando tu mano entre la suya y haciendo que sea la palma entera y no el dedo quien recorra su pecho – puedo ver que aun me deseas

Te atrapó, no puedes negar que al tenerlo así de cerca recuerdas porque lo seguiste por tantos años, hubieras caído de nuevo si no estuvieras tan enojada por la escena que presenciaste

- Yo solo me pregunto que hizo Hinata para cambiarte a ti, me corrijo, que le has hecho creer que puede hacer para cambiarte - sólo después de escucharte comprendes que sí son celos

- que poca fé me tienes Sakura - se alejó de ti y te sentiste vacía sin el calor de su piel contra la tuya - al fin de cuentas eres una más de los de esta aldea, una más que piensa que no puedo cambiar

A pesar de ser palabras fuertes no había dolor alguno en ellas, se estaba burlando de ti

- te conozco Sasuke, mejor que cualquier otra persona en este mundo, fui la única que te amó como eras y no pidió cambiarte - los recuerdos te inundaron la mente, aquella escena donde el intentó terminar con tú vida y cuando no quiso llevarte con él en su venganza - se que estas engañando a Hinata con aquella actitud tuya de chico bueno

- ¿En verdad parezco un chico bueno? Vaya y yo que creí que no podía lograr verme así - te estaba lastimando, sus burlas era peores que golpes, pero hace tiempo dejaste de ser la que recibe el daño, aprendiste a devolver el golpe

- lástima que tú actuación no sirva de nada, Hinata nunca dejara de amar a Naruto

Tú burla dio justo en el clavo, en un movimiento rápido por parte de él te tuvo prisionera entre un árbol y su cuerpo

- ella ya lo olvidó y sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que sea mía

No es que sus palabras no fueran importantes, acababa de confesar su interés por la Hyuga, pero tú ya no podías pensar, las sensaciones de tú cuerpo no te lo permitían. Te tenía contra el árbol, no con la delicadeza con la que apresó a Hinata, sino con rudeza, su pecho presionaba tanto el tuyo que te costaba respirar, tus músculos estaban tensos y tú entrepierna palpitaba como nunca antes

Sasuke se percató de tú deseo y ese fue tú error, estaba ofendido contigo y buscaba venganza

- sabes cuál es el problema contigo Sakura - tomó tus piernas con sus manos y las levantó acomodándote al punto que sus sexos se rozaron, mordiste tú labio inferior para no gemir - sigues aferrada a lo imposible - se movió dándote una envestida imitando la penetración, no pudiste reprimir el fuerte gemido de placer - nunca te podré ver como algo más que mi molesta compañera de equipo - se alejó de ti, tus piernas no soportaron el peso y te deslizaste al suelo - finges amar al dobe pero lo que en realidad quieres es que sea yo quién te coja

Se marchó dejándote así, excitada y ansiosa, hubieras dado la vida por permanecer más tiempo pegada a ese cuerpo, por sentirlo dentro de ti, pero no fue más que un juego que te hizo para mostrar su superioridad y dominio sobre tu persona

- te odio Sasuke kun - gritas pero nadie te escucha - te odio - repites pero está vez te lo dices a ti misma por haberte dejado llevar cuando juraste no volver a pensar en él de esa forma

Te levantaste fingiendo que nada pasó, pero sabes que es imposible hacerlo, la última frase de Sasuke te hace reflexionar, es verdad que deseas tener sexo con Sasuke más que con cualquier otro hombre en esta tierra, pero era mentira que finges amor por Naruto, en verdad amas a ese rubio, no sabes desde cuando lo amas, se fue ganando ese espacio en tú corazón poco a poco

Nadie dijo que la vida fuera fácil, pero tampoco que fuera tan difícil, ¿Como llegaste a enamorarte de dos hombres al mismo tiempo? Se supone que hay un sólo gran amor pero tú corazón dice lo contrario

Por un lado está Sasuke, el amor intenso, aquel que te hace perder el juicio y suspirar con la sola mirada, un hombre con el que nunca te aburrirías, el sueño de muchas un chico malo pero leal capaz de darlo todo por el ser amado

Por otro lado está Naruto, el amor dulce, aquel detallista que te hace pensar que los príncipes de cuento existen, el que no tiene ningún recelo en dar a conocer sus sentimientos, el que se sonroja y se pone nervioso ante la cercanía, el chico bueno y algo tonto que derrite a las chicas sin darse cuenta porque no lo hace a propósito

- ¿Por qué no pueden ser uno sólo? – te quejas ante el cielo, quizás Kamisama tenga una fusión o algo así que lograra unificar aquellos polos que tanto te enloquecen

Una vez calmada decides aprovechar el día libre, es tarde y seguramente Naruto no ha almorzado, siempre se le olvida y termina comiendo lo primero que encuentra siendo casi siempre ramen instantáneo, invitarlo a comer y tener una cita es lo que necesitas para olvidar lo que Sasuke te removió.

Llegas a la oficina y no lo encuentras, te parece raro pero decidiste esperarlo, quizás se presentó algo urgente o simplemente está en el baño, con Naruto nunca se sabe, te percatas del ligero orden de los pergaminos, al fin ese dobe entiende lo que es ordenar las cosas

- estuvo deliciosa la comida - anunciaba alegre el hokage, tú corazón late más rápido y te pones de pie para recibirlo - lo he decido, todos los días iremos a comer y luego vendremos a trabajar

¿Con quién estaba hablando? Tuviste un mal presentimiento que se acrecentaba mientras más cerca se escuchaban las personas

- ¿No te atrasaras en el papeleo?

- que dices Hinata chan, un hokage merece comer y un descanso

Abre la puerta después de decir la última frase, una frase que le repetiste tantas veces y que ahora la usa con ella

Cuando sus miradas se cruzan notas la sorpresa por parte de él, no esperaba verte, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sientes que no desea verte y está dolió como ninguna por la presencia de ella

- por lo visto ya comiste - tú voz sonó cruel, como sí hubiera hecho algo malo

- sí, Hinata chan y yo fuimos a un nuevo restaurante

En momentos así te preguntabas sí un hombre podía ser tan tonto o el rubio que tenías frente a ti era un caso especial ¿Como no se daba cuenta de lo mal que te hacían sus palabras? Había ido con ella a un restaurante nuevo, así de simple, mientras a ti sólo te llevaba a ichiraku a pesar de saber que no era de tus platos predilectos

- buenas tardes Sakura chan - te saluda amablemente

- como veo que ya comieron me retiro - caminas rápidamente y cierras la puerta pero alcanza a escuchar lo que dicen

- ¿Está enojada?

- no te preocupes Sakura chan siempre se enoja, así es ella

Te marchas sin escuchar el resto de la conversación, tampoco soportarías más, es demasiado por un día, al final deseas volver a la habitación de la que escapaste

De nuevo en esas asfixiantes cuatro paredes puedes llorar, y mientras las saladas gotas recorren tú rostro no puedes evitar sentirte engañada, pero tu conciencia te recuerda que no fuiste engañada, pues Naruto nunca ha sido tuyo, nunca lo aceptaste, el puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera, eres la esposa engañada sin acta matrimonial

Lloras, lloras como la niña de doce que se sentía débil, pero ahora no está él para abrazarte aunque lo apartes, no está la sonrisa que te levantaba el ánimo y a la que nunca correspondiste, no está Naruto porque no te pertenece, él está con - ¡Hinata! – su nombre es como veneno en tu boca, la persona que alguna vez consideraste dulce y que te dio pena ahora es tu enemiga

No puedes ocultarlo, la detestas, porque ama a Naruto y tiene a Sasuke comportándose como un imbécil, la odias porque es ella, sencilla y tímida, una ninja femenina con una larga y oscura cabellera, mientras tú eres lo contrario y aquellas hebras rosas apenas y pueden ser llamarlas cabello, si las cosas siguen así perderás el amor de ambos, seguramente pelearan por ella y no sabes cómo termine

¿Por qué si eras la protagonista de la historia has pasado a ser un personaje secundario? No lo entiendes, en qué momento fallaste, en algún punto de esta corta vida de ninja perdiste la adoración de Naruto, el amor de Sasuke nunca lo tuviste pero sabias que no le interesaba ninguna otra mujer… ¿en qué momento la Hyuga usurpó el lugar que te corresponde? No se sabes cuándo, pero sabes como

Es su forma de ser, la niña tonta y débil que necesita de los demás, seguramente el instinto de protección de Naruto se despertó luego de tantos meses casi huyéndole, porque lo notaste, pero una vez más por subestimar al enemigo perdiste la batalla, en Sasuke si te parece extraño, primero porque no tienen nada en común para que se anden encontrando y segundo porque a ese Uchiha no le interesa en lo más mínimo cuidar o proteger a alguien con el que no tenga lazos. La pregunta es ¿Dónde conoció a Sasuke? Deberías averiguarlo, debió ser en un lugar solitario, sus pasados se asemejas hasta donde sabes, pero son reservados para contar algo tan íntimo y comprenderse mutuamente

Definitivamente hay algo en esta historia que no te cuadra y lo averiguaras en seguida, porque aunque pierdas a tus amados hombres, no se los dejaras tan fácil a una recién aparecida con nuevo look

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

El primer capítulo que tiene de protagonista a una de las mujeres, porque no solo los hombres son los principales en este cuento

El próximo será desde la perspectiva de Hinata, así avanza esta historia que cada vez la veo más cercana, al fin puedo considerarme escritora Naruhina (aunque el Sasuhina nadie me lo quita)

**gatiinix** no te preocupes que en mis planes esta que sea un Naruhina, después de hacer pagar a Naruto por lo que ha hecho todo este tiempo ^^

**Valkiria Natsuki** el que sea Naruhina, no significa que deba ser también sasusaku…. No estoy a favor de esta pareja, gracias por leerlo aunque no es tu pairing acostumbrado

**Hina-Kagiyama** veo como las fans Naruhina han mostrado su amor por la pareja, en el anterior fueron varios pedidos Sasuhina y me sorprendí, ahora veo que la idea original del Naruhina si ha gustado, lo que me alivia, ya empezaba a pensar que solo servia para el Sasuhina ^^

**Alabdiel** a mí me gustan las abreviaturas, no sé porque, en un principio no me gustaban pero con el tiempo las vi graciosas…. Es verdad que kishimoto le ha dado duro a Naruto, el pobre merece algo de descanso, se lo dare pero después de hacerlo sufrir un poco

A veces me cuesta un poco este estilo, es nuevo para mi, mis otros fics no los edito, en cuanto los termino de escribir los subo, este lo debo leer minimo dos veces antes de subirlo para que la tercera persona no se me escape

**diana carolina** yo tampoco creo en la felicidad total, no se puede hacer que todos al final esten felices , porque en la realidad no ocurre así, siempre prefiero dejar algo inconcluso, nunca formo todas las parejas, me gustan los finales abiertos

**Valkiria Natsuki** no quiero q malinterpretes mis respuestas, yo tampoco quiero malos entendidos, yo considero mucho tus comentarios, eres de mis mas fieles lectoras aquí en y te aprecio mucho

**Bella **seguirá en Naruhina, al menos mi mente me lo dice, espero no cambie de opinión, es verdad que lo que hace Sasuke es prácticamente trampa, pero Hinata mismo se lo pidió así que en realidad no fue intencional

**Bella Uchija** gracias por el comen n_n aqui esta la conti, ahora continuare con la otra

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** tu comen me encanto, lo he leído tres veces creo ^^

Y pues creo que mi confusión a mejorado, como viste este capítulo fue Sakura, que aunque no es de mi agrado no puedo ignorar que es la prota de la serie, además tiene muchas cosas involucradas en la historia, es la única que se le declaro a los dos galanes (y fue rechazada por ambos) pero aun así hay lazos fuertes con ellos

Espero que te guste este y el próximo vendrá Hinata para mostrar cómo se siente desmemoriada

Siempre me gusta ver tus partes favoritas y tus comentarios bajo estas, me divierto

**Nyu02** sakura y lee, no lo había pensado, veré si algo surge por allí, no pienso hacer sasusaku, no considero que debería ser solo porque la otra pareja es Naruhina, y viceversa…. El triangulo amoroso es un hecho, pero quizás se haga hasta cuadrado o dos triángulos, aun debo ver eso


	5. El beso

**Categoría:** drama, romance, angst (sufrimiento emocional de los protagonistas)

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de KishimotoMasashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5 **

**El beso**

Cierras los ojos pero no puedes dormir, quisieras recordar pero tienes miedo de hacerlo, sabes que fue por tú bien, que tú misma rogaste por eso, era olvidar o morir.

Te rindes ante lo inevitable, no podrás dormir, y sí Morfeo no desea acogerte en su lecho al menos aprovecharás el tiempo entrenando, te vistes nuevamente con ropa ninja y bajas las escaleras de la mansión con el más sumo cuidado, aunque cuando se trata de Hyugas el sumo cuidado no sirve de nada.

- Hinata sama - te detienes ante la mención de tú nombre, es Neji quién te descubre en la huida.

- niisan yo... – la excusa que uses podría ser descubierta, pero eso no evitaría que lo intentaras.

- iba a entrenar - te interrumpe y asientes al no saber que decir - lleva años saliendo en las noches a entrenar, los guardias aprendieron a no ver sus escapes, pero es extraño no verla irse por la ventana.

Sus palabras te sorprenden, no sabías que antes lo hacías, incluso rechazaste la idea de ir por la ventana por miedo a ser descubierta por los centinelas nocturnos, nuevamente las lagunas impiden tú normal desenvolvimiento, lo miras a los ojos, Neji siempre te muestra esa mirada hacia ti.

- no podía dormir - confiesas algo avergonzada.

- yo tampoco - estira su brazo mostrando la cocina - quizás algo de té nos ayude.

Le sonríes y caminas junto a él, no puedes despreciar tan buena intención, el té se preparó rápido y se sentaron en la mesa de comedor, agradeces que sea tan callado, y que el silencio no sea incómodo.

- me alegra ver que ha cambiado - te dice rompiendo el silencio.

No esperabas que sacara el tema tan a flote, ni que tú cambio sea tan notorio.

- las cosas que lastiman simplemente debemos olvidarlas.

Su mirada complaciente se torna dura ante tus palabras - hay cosas que no deben ser olvidadas, cosas que nunca deben ser perdonadas.

No sabes sí lo dijo como comentario o había más verdad en sus palabras, decidiste arriesgarte y saber algo de lo que ahora no tienes idea.

- deberías olvidarlo niisan.

- Nunca - golpeó la mesa con sus palmas - yo nunca olvidare que intenté matarla - se había calmado, ahora estaba triste - usted me perdono pero yo aún no me perdono.

¿Matarte? Eso es algo que definitivamente no esperabas escuchar, Sasuke había borrado de tu mente algo más que tú amor por Naruto. Los recuerdos que tienes de Neji lo muestran como un hombre íntegro que aunque serio siempre te ha protegido, tu guardián y hermano mayor ¿Cómo llego al punto de intentar matarte?

- no debí haber intentado vengarme de su padre a través de usted.

Una imagen cruzó por tú mente ante su declaración, una lucha contra Neji, sangre, odio, lágrimas. Abres los ojos sorprendida, en verdad intentó matarte, ese no era el Neji que conoces.

- debo descansar - estas nerviosa pero sabes que aunque esa imagen te asustó es sólo pasado - descansa tú también niisan - le das un abrazo y te marchas antes de que te interrogue por la confianza del contacto.

¿Qué harás ahora que sabes que alguien tan confiable como Neji ha sido capaz de intentar matarte? Las lagunas no son agradables... Quizás este recuerdo sea parte de tus intenciones suicidas.

Sólo hay una persona capaz de decirte la verdad y no podías esperar más, necesitas hablar con Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tocas la puerta de la casa de Sasuke, sabes que podría ser mal interpretado el que lo fueras a buscar tan tarde, sobretodo porque en los últimos entrenamientos ha intentado coquetearte, desde que te marchas al medio día para ser la asistente del hokage.

Te abre la puerta y lo observas sonreír por la sorpresa de verte allí, no puedes evitar sonrojarte, solo lleva puesto un pantalón de dormir dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado pecho, su cabello esta desordenado y no lleva calzado, empiezas a entender porque media población femenina de Konoha está enamorada de este hombre, si hasta desarreglado se lo ve lindo, te sonrojas por tus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Hinata vienes a acompañarme para que no duerma solo? – su tono es sumamente sugestivo y conlleva un doble sentido tan directo que debería ser ilegal.

- No... No - niegas efusivamente con la cabeza sintiendo como el sonrojo cubre tú cuerpo, nunca te habías sentido tan nerviosa, la imagen de Sasuke y tú compartiendo una cama casi hace que te desmayes.

Lo escuchas reír y levantas la mirada, mala idea, verlo reír te hace sonrojar más ¿No sabías que eras así de tímida con los chicos verdad?

- es increíble lo fácil que te sonrojas - pasa su mano por tú cabello desordenándolo un poco como si fueras una niña pequeña.

- yo no me sonrojo - mencionas ofendida por cómo te ha tratado.

- ahora no, antes no pasaba un momento sin que lo hicieras.

Tú mirada cambio en ese momento, habías olvidado también los sonrojos, te sentiste mal, como sí todos supieran más de ti que tú misma, como sí no fueras Hinata sino una mala copia de ella.

- quiero saber que has suprimido de mi memoria además de mi amor por Naruto.

Lo ves mirarte, como sí quisiera leer tus pensamientos - sólo hice lo que me pediste, quité lo que te causaba dolor.

Sientes que está molesto, y quién no sí desde que te salvo la vida y te ayudó sólo lo has atormentado con tus recuerdos.

- se que no debo preguntar pero las lagunas dejan mi vida como trozos de una historia que no tiene sentido.

- ¿En verdad quieres saberlo? - te pregunta y asientes, soltó un sonoro suspiro antes de continuar - tú padre nunca te quiso, tú hermana menor era mejor que tú, tú primo intentó matarte en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, tú timidez te hacia débil y el hombre que amaste desde la infancia era infeliz por culpa de tú declaración de amor hacia él, tuve que reprimir mucho - te miró a los ojos y correspondiste a la mirada - habías sufrido tanto que el amor por el dobe fue lo único que te mantuvo en pie, sí borraba ese amor y no todo lo que te hizo aferrarte a él te hubiera dejado peor de lo que te encontré.

Te sentiste tan mal al darte cuenta que lo hizo por tú bien, que te dio más de lo que pediste, te dio justo lo que necesitabas para poder seguir.

- gracias… Sasuke

- me gustas - soltó sin más - no se sí te lo han dicho pero yo no ayudo a nadie - tú mirada de sorpresa fue demasiado evidente - no esperé que lo supieras, pero al menos que te dieras cuenta de lo que provocas en mi.

- ¿Provocar?

No te contestó, se acercó a ti y te besó, sin espacio para dudar acercó tú cuerpo al suyo haciéndote sentir su cuerpo y el calor que emanaba, nunca habías besado y sí lo hiciste no lo recuerdas, aún así pudiste corresponder mejor de lo que esperaste, fue como si tu cuerpo lo deseara, ahora no puedes negar la tensión sexual que existe.

- ¿eso responde tú pregunta?

No pudiste responder, quedaste sorprendida, apenas y pudiste llevar los dedos a tus labios algo hinchados por la reciente fricción.

- mañana no habrá entrenamiento, debo ir a una misión.

- ¿Qué?

- no te preocupes volveré pronto.

Tus ideas aún no coordinaban, te despediste nerviosa y abandonaste el territorio Uchiha, sólo cuando estas de regreso a tú casa te percatas que ese "no te preocupes" puede tener relación con ese beso.

No quieres que se confunda, ¿O sí? Aunque nadie puede estar más confundida que tú, se supone que Sasuke es tú compañero de entrenamiento y según has escuchado no le interesan la mujeres más que para pasar la noche, ¡porque entonces te dijo eso!, lo mejor es descansar, lo bueno es que no lo tendrás que ver mañana.

.

.

.

A pesar de ser una mañana tranquila tú mente está revuelta, quizás sí trabajas te puedes distraer, te gusta trabajar, no solo te sientes útil y te aleja de la mansión, también te diviertes con las ocurrencias de Naruto.

Naruto se alegró al saber que lo acompañarías, cuando le informas que el trabajo será pesado hizo dos clones para triplicar la velocidad, lo sentiste más alegre que de costumbre sin razón aparente, sólo atinaste a sonreír mientras ayudabas con el papeleo.

- Hinata chan, vamos a comer - te sugirió mientras terminaba de firmar unos papeles.

Asentiste sonriente, porque salir a comer con Naruto se había convertido en una de tus actividades favoritas en el día.

Empezaste a ordenar un poco el escritorio mientras el colgaba su sombrero - sabes Hinata chan, hoy no quiero comer en un restaurante.

- ¿Entonces?

- hagamos un picnic - gritó tomándote de las manos mientras te miraba con sus brillantes ojos azules esperando la respuesta

No pudiste negarte, es indescifrable el método que tiene para lograr su objetivo.

.

.

.

Habían comprando mucha comida y ahora se encontraban solos en un campo de entrenamiento, aún no comían pues Naruto estaba empeñado en dejar todo perfecto, la palabra cita surco tú mente pero la descartaste de inmediato, no estabas en una cita con Naruto.

Quizás era eso lo que te hizo enamorarte de el primeramente, definitivamente debía serlo, Naruto con su amabilidad y cortesía debió haberte confundido, porque ahora incluso parecería que le interesas, sí no tuvieras presente que ya sufriste por amarlo te volverías a fijar en él.

- ¿Sucede algo Hinata chan? - te pregunta sacándote de tus cavilaciones - ¿Acaso no tienes hambre?

Lo miras a los ojos para responderle pero su mirada te quema, es la primera vez desde que eres la nueva Hinata que no puedes mantenerle la mirada y eso te hace avergonzarte, sientes calor en las mejillas y apostarías lo que seas a que estas sonrojada.

- Hinata tú - te señaló mientras aún mantenías la vista en el suelo - ¡Estas sonrojada!

Su tono fue alegre, como si estuviera feliz de tú vergonzosa reacción, levantaste la mirada ante esto - comamos antes que se enfríe el té – argumentaste mientras te enfocabas únicamente e la comida.

En el resto del almuerzo no pudiste mirarlo y el parecía demasiado animado sin razón alguna, el tiempo se te hizo eterno pero el sol te recordaba que no había tanto como tu mente hacia parecer.

En el trabajo las cosas no mejoraron, la incomodidad provocó un ligero y perenne sonrojo en tú rostro, estas casi segura que sí Sasuke no te hubiera dicho que eras tan fácil al sonrojo ahora estuvieras tranquila y de tú tono natural de piel. Te metes en un rincón lleno de pergaminos viejos y en el fondo observas algo escondido

- ¿una botella? – el frasco blanco pesaba, índice que contenía aun el liquido, sin muchos miramientos la dejaste en el escritorio y volviste a los papeles, Naruto seguía sentado firmando, te olvidaste de advertirle la procedencia del mismo.

Pero tampoco esperaste que tomara la botella y se tomara el liquido sin siquiera olerlo, sobre todo por el aspecto polvoso de la botella, era obvio hasta para ti que esa botella era una más de las bebidas alcohólicas escondidas de Tsunade.

- ¡Naruto no! – gritaste pero era demasiado tarde, bebió sin siquiera respirar, vaciando por completo el contenido

La cara del hokage lo dijo todo, el alcohol nubló su vista de inmediato y un ligero sonrojo apareció, su sonrisa se curvó de una manera diferente, nunca habías visto a un Naruto así.

- ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntaste nerviosa, era tu culpa por haber dejado ese trago allí, el sake por si solo es fuerte, añejado mucho mas

- Hace calor – susurró arrastrando las palabras con pesadez mientras con una mano estiraba el cuello de su camisa – mucho calor

Tus ojos se abrieron ante las palabras, no tenían nada de malo, el alcohol lo hizo acalorarse y es normal son los efectos básicos por un gran trago, pero tu mente no ha dejado de volar y si antes no podías verlo a los ojos, ahora mucho menos.

- Nee Hinata chan – intentó caminar pero tropezó con sus pies y hubiera caído fuertemente si tu instinto de ninja no hubiera funcionado tan eficazmente, con lo que no contabas era que pesara tanto y que no pudieras con él.

Ambos cayeron, la impresión de la caída hizo que cerraras los ojos, cuando los abriste pudiste ver el rostro de Naruto en un primer plano nunca antes visto, estaba totalmente sobre ti, el sonrojo en tu rostro se intensifico e invadió otras partes de tu cuerpo, no podías moverte aunque tu mente gritaba que huyeras antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- Eres muy bonita… siempre lo fuiste

Quisiste negar sus palabras, decir que no eres bonita, no tanto como Sakura o Ino, pero no lo permitió, se acercó a tus labios y te besó, fue un beso sencillo y dulce, no profundizo demasiado pero eso no evito el intenso sacudón que te provocó el contacto de sus labios, luego se paro avergonzado del acto y como pudo se metió al baño de la oficina dejándote aun en el piso.

Habías besado a Naruto y todo tu ser se estremeció, eso está mal, se supone que pasaste por mucho para olvidarlo, no puedes permitirte volver a sentir cosas por él. ¡No puedes volver a enamorarte de Uzumaki Naruto!

Notas de la autora:

He regresado con la primera perspectiva de Hinata, no sé porque me demore tanto en ella, quizás porque esta Hinata es algo diferente debido a su falta de recuerdos, pero poco a poco regresara a ser la chica que tanto amamos, espero que no sientan que la hago infiel por los dos besos, después de todos ambos fueron prácticamente robados.

Volveré a los chicos después de esta primera ronda, la verdad se me hace más fácil pues en la serie siempre salen sus pensamientos e interpretaciones, siendo sinceros Kishimoto es machista en ese sentido.

Ahora a responder sus review ^^

**Bella** Sakura se confió y ese fue su error, el amor no espera eternamente… pero aprenderá la lección, al menos es mi idea

**diana carolina** nunca he creído en los personajes buenos o malos, nadie es completamente bueno o completamente malo, para mí son las circunstancias, los errores que se llegan a cometer lo que te mueven hacia varios puntos, incluso alguien me dijo que la víctima era Sakura, sufrió por un amor que nunca le correspondió y cuando intenta amar de nuevo aquella persona en la que deposito su nuevo amor ya no la quería, mientras a Hinata se le dio todo fácil

Comprendí que todo depende del punto de vista, y como Sasuhina que soy no me había percatado de la situación de Sakura.

**Darck** continuare todos mis fics, solo no he tenido tiempo, pero estoy regresando para que no se olviden de mi

**Alabdiel** si tuve mi recelo al escribir de Sakura, sé que no es muy apreciada en el NH, pero es una de las protagonistas, debía poner su punto de vista, de todas formas es parte crucial de la historia.

Espero que esta visión de Hinata te haya gustado, no sé cuando vuelva a hacer su visión, regresare a los chicos, en ellos están los problemas.

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** ame tu comen, cuando pienso que no me puedes sorprender aparece uno mejor y no hablo solo del tamaño, realmente me haces sentir que estoy hablando contigo, me divierten tus ocurrencias y lamento que el tiempo te juegue una mala pasada como a mí, se lo que se siente

En lo de Sakura, tus partes fueron las que más me gustaron escribir, pues quería mostrar el sentimiento, me alegra que te llegaran. Nos vemos pronto

**Gore** sabía que no podrías mencionar a Sasuke o el Sasuhina sin hacer mención alguna sobre tu perspectiva, pero gracias por el comen, me encanto, eres muy lindo y lo sabes

Me siento tan feliz al saber que lees algo mío, aunque tuve que recurrir a este lado del fandoom para lograrlo (lo que aun no sé si es bueno o malo) sabes que este fic te lo dedico

**Andrea **perdón por la demora, aquí esta la conti


	6. Nombramiento

**Categoría:** drama, romance, angst

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

**Nombramiento**

Te miras al espejo pero no reconoces el reflejo, ese no eres tú, ¿Donde quedó el Naruto descomplicado que sólo quería ser feliz con Sakura? ¿Qué sucedió con el chico de ideales fijos que pensaba en otros antes que en él? Simplemente se fue, aquel chico creció y al fin puedes entender a Kakashi cuando decía que las relaciones entre adultos eran mucho más complicadas que las de la juventud.

_- deja de atormentarte mocoso, sólo fue un beso. _

- tú qué sabes - reniegas al Kyuby, porque sí sólo hubiera sido un beso no habría problema, no es el primero que das, incluso has besado a Sasuke hecho del que no te enorgulleces, pero este beso fue algo completamente distinto.

_- yo no la vi oponerse. _

- estaba sobre ella, no tenía oportunidad – la culpa te carcomía, podía echarle la culpa al alcohol pero sin el hubieras reaccionado igual, simplemente no te resististe a tener esos labios tan cerca – yo no debí haberla besado – reniegas frente a tu imagen que no se ve culpable en lo más mínimo ¿Por qué si te sientes tan mal en tu rostro no evidencias esos sentimientos?

_- Rostro de satisfacción, eso es lo que reflejas, al fin hiciste algo bueno. _

- ¡Desde cuando besar a alguien sin su consentimiento es hacer algo bueno! – Gritas a la bestia en tu interior – yo… yo amo a Sakura – pero esta vez fueron solo palabras vacías para que el zorro se callara.

Te lanzas a la cama para tratar de olvidar este extraño día, pero como olvidar un día tan único, recuerdas como empezó todo, porque aunque fue ella quien quiso pasar todo el día trabajando en lugar de tomar la mañana libre ante la ausencia de Sasuke, fuiste tú quien propuso comer en un lugar apartado, nadie más que tú tiene la culpa del sonrojo en su rostro, mismo del que te alegraste.

El ver el reflejo de la antigua Hinata te emocionó de sobremanera, pasaste todo el día feliz mientras trabajan, por esa razón no miraste la botella, simplemente tomaste lo que ella dejó, no contaste con que fuera alcohol. El calor se hizo presente en tu cuerpo, susurraste una frase sobre el mismo y la viste sonrojarse más, en ese momento te sentiste grandioso, habías logrado colocar a Hinata igual que antes, el ver a la antigua chica te hizo querer acercarte a ella cuando no podía ni con tu propio peso, tropezaste con tus propios pies y caíste.

La viste correr, a pesar del alcohol sabias que podías hacer algo, aun así te pareció gracioso el que alguien tan pequeño como ella quisiera contener tu peso y no hiciste nada, simplemente te dejaste caer sobre ella, la viste cerrar los ojos, la tenias tan cerca, su respiración golpeó tu rostro haciéndote hervir por dentro, cuando sus miradas se encontraron perdiste todo esbozo de cordura y la besaste, simplemente dejaste que tus labios recorrieran los suyos, suave y sin prisa, luego la dejaste poco a poco, aun sintiendo su sabor.

En cuanto la soltaste el alcohol dejo de hacer efecto, te diste cuenta de lo que habías hecho, corriste a encerrarte en el baño de la oficina sin saber cómo reaccionar, la escuchaste decir una excusa para marcharse y no saliste de ese baño hasta estar seguro que estaba lejos.

No tenías el valor de mirarla a los ojos, cometiste un error imperdonable.

_- no puedes negar que te gusta _

Nuevamente el kyuby comentó y las palabras se repitieron en tú mente. ¿Acaso te gusta Hinata?

- Hinata - mencionas su nombre mientras su imagen llena tú mente y tú cuerpo se estremece por el beso nuevamente - ¿Que estoy sintiendo por ti?

.

.

.

Un nuevo día y Hinata no se apareció en la mañana, no era su obligación pero Sasuke aún no volvía de misión así que las pruebas de su inasistencia te señalaban como culpable, querías correr a buscarla pero no lo hiciste, la razón era sencilla, sí la tenías en frente no sabrías que decirle.

Las primeras horas fueron lentas y tediosas, siempre trabajabas solo en las mañanas pero ahora se sentía muy diferente, el trabajo sin Hinata era algo aburrido y largo, el golpe de la puerta te levanto el ánimo, seguramente era Hinata para ayudarte, te levantaste rápidamente y abriste la puerta con emoción, pero no era ella, la que estaba frente a ti en el marco de la puerta era Sakura.

- Hola Naruto – te saludó tímidamente, como queriendo ver tras de ti - ¿estás solo?

- Claro que si Sakura chan

_- Esa humana te traerá problemas con la presa _

Casi gruñes ante el comentario del Kyuby, Hinata no era una presa como la llamaba el zorro y definitivamente no estabas de cacería.

- Naruto yo… – se colocó frente a ti, mirándote, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus manos juntas te recordaron a aquella joven que has pensado todo el día – quería decirte algo importante – solo asentiste, no sabias porque de ese extraño comportamiento pero no estabas escuchándola completamente, tu mente estaba en otro lugar y con otra persona – yo estoy enamorada de ti – no respondiste, ni siquiera entendiste aquellas palabras que en otro tiempo hubieran sido las más importantes, siempre has sido despistado pero esa no era excusa - ¿Naruto?

- Esta bien Sakura chan – respondiste sonriendo, simplemente pensaste que era alguna invitación o noticia, casi siempre era lo mismo, no era necesario escucharla.

Te diste cuenta de tu error cuando empezó a besarte, tus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, eso no podía estar pasando, Sakura no podía besarte, la alejaste como pusiste, te miraba con un sonrojo que nunca habías visto en ella, esto estaba mal, debía ser una pesadilla.

- Me alegra tanto que podamos ser novios

- _¿Novios? Te dije que era peligrosa mocoso, pero no espere que tan astuta _– la burla del zorro te hizo reaccionar

- ¡no! – Gritaste alejándote de ella - ¿Qué haces Sakura chan? – tu pregunta fue inocente, estabas confundido y solo buscaste una respuesta, pero nunca es bueno alejarte así después del beso de una mujer.

- idiota – la cachetada fue tan sonora tu cara se quedó en esa posición, la viste partir enojada pero no hiciste nada para detenerla, no querías tenerla cerca o las cosas terminarían peor de lo acostumbrado.

Te quedaste solo en tu oficina, la cara te ardía por el golpe recibido pero más te dolía el pecho por todo lo que había pasado, Sakura te había besado y no significó ni una decima parte de lo que debería en comparación con el beso que le diste a Hinata, ahora las cosas se aclaraban un poco mas y las conclusiones a las que llegabas no te agradaron en absoluto, no ahora.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron y ella no llegaba, era su turno y por primera vez desde que aceptó el trabajo Hinata no aparecía, la desesperación se hizo evidente, no fuiste a comer y no trabajaste, el saber que quizás no volvería a trabajar contigo te carcomía por dentro.

- ¿Naruto?

Levantaste la mirada rápidamente ante esa particular y suave voz – Hinata – era ella la que te estaba llamando – Hinata chan – saltaste de tu lugar y la abrazaste

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó asustada por la repentina reacción - ¿te ocurrió algo?

Su preocupación te hizo sentir feliz, había vuelto, tarde pero allí estaba frente a ti con un cómodo vestido celeste y su cabello sujeto al final con una cinta, ahora la tenias entre tus brazos y no querías apartarte.

- Naruto ¿estás bien?

Te diste cuenta de tu posición, la tenías entre tus brazos apretándola por la emoción mientras ella solo te llamaba aun asustada. La soltaste inmediatamente, estabas avergonzado por tu instintiva respuesta, de un tiempo acá no te controlas cuando la tienes cerca y es peligroso en más de un sentido.

- Hinata chan yo – te quedaste sin palabras, ¿Cómo poder hablar del beso que le robaste ayer? – quería hablar sobre…

- Disculpa Naruto, no pude avisar que no vendría, hoy es la ceremonia de Neji y tuve que ayudar con los preparativos

¡La ceremonia! Se te había olvidado completamente, esa era la razón por la que Hinata no había llegado ese día, tus dudas se disiparon aunque aun no te atrevías a hablar sobre el beso y al parecer ella no lo mencionaría, tenias que hablar de eso pero no necesariamente ahora.

.

.

.

Se había hecho de noche muy rápido, quizás por la estación del año o simplemente por lo distraído que estabas, mirándote en el espejo buscando acomodar tu rebelde cabello rubio lo mejor posible, sonrojándote como idiota al recordar que Hinata te había sugerido ser pareja en la recepción, pareja de Hinata, aunque solo fuera para un evento y no tuviera mayor connotación fuera de la ceremonia, ya no podías ocultarlo, el beso que le diste te había demostrado que te gustaba y antes siquiera de cuestionarte lo que sentías por Sakura debías averiguar hasta que punto te gusta aquella Hyuga.

Saliste de tu casa rápidamente hacia la mansión Hyuga donde te estaba esperando la doncella, por primera vez te sentiste un caballero, esta sería tu primera cita.

.

.

.

Siempre te han considerado un ninja impaciente e impulsivo, pero desde que entrenaste el modo ermitaño las cosas habían cambiado, aun así en estos momentos te sentías tan hiperactivo como cuando tenias doce años, no sabias a donde moverte mientras esperabas a que tu compañera de esta noche llegara.

Entonces la viste llegar, el kimono celeste que llevaba resaltaba sus curvas haciendo la ver más resplandeciente de lo que últimamente se mostraba, sus modales ante los invitados eran impecables haciéndote sentir más torpe aun solo estuvieras de pie, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron se acercó a ti sonriente, esa era la Hinata que recordabas, aquella joven que mostraba siempre la mejor actitud ante todo de una manera dulce.

- Perdón por el retraso, habían mas preparativos de los que espere – se disculpó algo sonrojada

- No hay problema – te rascas la nuca nervioso mientras la ceremonia comienza.

Esperabas que fuera tediosa y larga como las ceremonias a las que estabas acostumbrado, pero fue sencilla y directa, las personas reconocieron y celebraron la nueva posición de líder que ocupaba Neji, un cambio para mejorar como había llamado el mismo Hiashi y como se acostumbra el público se dispersó en el amplio jardín de la mansión Hyuga. Era tu oportunidad de hablar con ella y definir tus sentimientos, era el momento perfecto para saber qué era lo que sentías por Hinata Hyuga.

Caminaron por los jardines y la condujiste hasta la parte más alejada, estaba tan contenta por Neji que no se fijó que cada vez la alejabas de las personas, cual cazador a su presa la condujiste con astucia.

- Hinata chan yo... - nervioso por tener que tratar ese tema pero sabes qué oportunidad mejor no tendrás - quería hablar sobre el beso.

- estabas tomado - su sonrojo impidió que te mirara a la cara - se que no querías hacerlo no te preocupes - levantó su rostro sonriente - prometí no volver a ser una carga para ti.

Y ahora te preguntas porque no te fijaste en ella antes, una mujer que sacrifica su felicidad por la de la persona amada es lo que necesitas, pero últimamente se justifica alejándose de ti.

- no te bese por borracho, yo - te quedaste sin argumentos ante su mirada

_- dile la verdad, simplemente te tiene loco _

Gruñiste bajo por el comentario del zorro, siempre tenía que irse a lo físico y eso dificultaba tú concentración, pues sí en algo podías estar de acuerdo con el zorro era en la innegable atracción que sientes por ella.

- yo no sé que me pasó Hinata chan, solo actúe sin importarme nada, no consideré tus sentimientos – Hinata aun no se atrevía a mirarte directamente aunque había levantado ligeramente su rostro y jugaba con sus dedos como lo hacía antes – no quería que tu primer beso sea de ese modo.

- ¿Quién te dijo que ese fue su primer beso? – preguntó altanero Sasuke apareciendo de la nada frente a ti junto a Hinata.

Hinata solo dio un brinco al sentir cerca al Uchiha poniéndose más roja por la pregunta lanzada.

Podías ser muy tonto en algunas cosas pero en estos momentos no podías estar más concentrado, esa pregunta insinuaba que Sasuke fue el que le dio el primer beso a Hinata y eso simplemente no podía ser posible.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Me he tardado en esta conti, pero no tenía el archivo en el cel, pero aquí está la conti y como muchos lo pidieron con la versión de los chicos.

**diana carolina** entendiste mal, no me refiero a que a Hinata se le haya dado todo fácil en la historia de Kishimoto, me refiero a esta historia que estoy haciendo, porque al hacer que pierda esos recuerdos la pongo el mejor situación de los cuatro protagonistas de este fic. Según tus argumentos ni Sasuke ni Naruto merecen a Hinata, la verdad parecería que así es, pero ya verás lo que pasará en la historia, me gustó como defendiste a Hinata, pero repito, no me refería a la serie sino a como esta en este fic.

**Alabdiel** no creas que me resulta fácil salirme del Sasuhina pero lo logro al final, ese capítulo me gusto porque la mayoría de historias son los hombres quienes tienen a mas de una, aquí es Hinata quien se besó con los dos y no recibí criticas malas, esperaba amenazas por ponerla en esa situación, aunque no fuera culpa de ella. Sé que los romances en shonen no son comunes, pero si hasta dragon ball tuvo, porque Naruto no tiene ni un poco T.T

Gracias por el comen.

**Maribelteka** sabes, me he propuesto hacer una historia para todas aquellas lectoras y lectores que no les guste a Sakura cerca de Sasuke, a mí tampoco me gusta pero lo tolero, más bien el hecho de que no me gusta es que siento que sin OoC esa pareja es imposible, pronto hare una historia con inicio sasusaku pero que terminara en Sasuhina, espero me acompañes también en esa, te lo digo por aquí porque no pienso anunciar el tipo de pareja que será, además así aporto para eliminar la discriminación a Sakura que aunque caiga mal es una protagonista de la historia.

**Bella Uchija** volví al punto de vista de los chicos, ahora entiendes algo más de Naruto aunque el mismo está confundido así que no se puede aclarar aun sus sentimientos. Sasuke estará en el siguiente capítulo, ya no pude alargar mas este o tendría que hacerle el siguiente capítulo también a Naruto.

**Bella** me pareció poco de Hinata el comparar los besos, al menos hasta donde se ella no haría algo así por eso no lo puse.

**InnocenceMoon** siempre quise ver a un Naruto ebrio, aunque esto solo duro poco, después del beso hasta el alcohol se le paso.

Esta historia es algo entreverada en cuanto a sentimientos, lo que me permite meterlos en situaciones no tan comunes sin que parezca una infidelidad.

**Oyuky Chan** mami que lindo ver un comentario tuyo por aquí T.T lloraré de la felicidad.

¿Te gusta lo que tu hijita está haciéndole al Naruhina? A poco no te encanta este trío.

Creo que lo pervert es de herencia y me encanta, aquí está el fic que prometí hace tiempo hacerte y aunque me está costando porque lo mío es trabajar con el emo vengador lo estoy haciendo con amor.

Hasta el próximo y me pasaré por el tuyo a ver como estoy yo, digo la hija de Hinata ^^. Te amo mami.

**Hiinaataah Hiime-chan** se te extraña por mis fics, eres una gran lectora y entiendo que el tiempo límite esto, espero pronto puedas volver completamente…. Sabes que amo el Sasuhina pero ya me hacía falta un Naruhina y es una promesa que hice así que no puedo cambiar a estas alturas del partido.

Hasta el próximo.

Nos vemos.

_Akai yume._


	7. Chapter 7

**Remembranzas de un amor perdido**

**Categoría:** drama, romance, angst

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 7 **

Solo fueron unos días fuera de la aldea, no ha sido la misión más larga ni la más corta que has tenido pero el deseo de regresar es inusual para ti y te desespera.

Sabes perfectamente que el motivo de tú prisa tiene nombre, apellido y técnica de línea sucesoria. Sonríes ante lo tonto que es tú actitud, el gran Uchiha Sasuke se ha obsesionado de Hinata Hyuga desde aquel beso robado.

No puedes negar que desde ese beso que se dieron, algo torpe como correspondía por ser el primero, no has dejado de fantasear con ella, te has imaginado haciéndola tuya mientras grita tú nombre al llegar al clímax, has soñado con sus sonrojos mientras le quitas lentamente la ropa dejando al descubierto su muy bien desarrollado cuerpo, te has masturbado con su imagen en la mente, parece increíble que pudiendo y teniendo a la mujer que se te antoje estés como un puberto por una que nunca se fijó en ti.

- ¿Enamorado Sasuke kun? - te pregunta Sai.

Aún te cuesta entender como un sujeto puede ser así de imprudente, ¿Acaso no sabe lo peligroso que puedes llegar a ser sí te enojas?

- no digas tonterías - respondes mientras aumentas la velocidad.

Acelera también su ritmo para alcanzarte - yo tampoco lo entiendo mucho, sólo sé que no puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona aunque lo intentes.

Lo miras molesto y él sólo responde con su falsa sonrisa lo que te hace molestar aun más, no estás enamorado y los comentarios de Sai están fuera de contexto. Tú no amas a Hinata, sólo la deseas.

.

.

.

Llegas a la oficina pero Naruto no está, de haberlo sabido hubieras ido directamente a tú casa a descansar. Mientras abandonas el edificio escuchas a unos ninjas hablar del evento en la mansión Hyuga. Te enoja el pensar que Hinata está con él.

Entraste a la celebración sin importarte el hecho de que no estás vestido para la ocasión y que ni siquiera fuiste invitado, caminas entre las personas sin poder divisarlos y eso te frustra. Pero cuando estabas a punto de usar tú línea sucesoria logras ver como Naruto la conduce lejos de todos, sin detenerte a pensarlo los sigues mientras tú enojo por su cercanía aumenta con cada paso.

Escuchas la conversación, te interesa el porqué de la actitud de ambos, escuchas lo del beso y tu ira aumenta, ese tonto se atrevió a besarla, pero cuando escuchas decirle que es su primer beso sonríes, en serio que él piensa que Hinata lo esperará por siempre.

- ¿Quién te dijo que ese fue su primer beso? – ver el rostro de Naruto ante tus palabras fue insuperable, ni el dinero puede comprar ese tipo de satisfacción. Sabes lo que está pensando, es tan fácil leer las expresiones de Naruto cuando está impresionado, te gusta verlo así de molesto por la situación, por descubrir algo que no esperaba escuchar en su vida y te agrada molestarlo a pesar del cariño que le tienes.

Una voz femenina llama a Hinata, quizás sea una sirvienta o una invitada, la escuchas disculparse y marcharse como si estuviera huyendo, no la detuviste, la mirada de Naruto era clara, estaban a punto de tener una charla muy importante.

Una vez solos el silencio los invadió, volvían a ser los de siempre, los mejores amigos, los más duros rivales. Pero esta vez no lo dejarías ganar, tú serias quien te quedaras con la chica y la gloria, nadie más seria dueño de los besos de Hinata.

- ¿y bien? no tengo tanto tiempo como tú, tengo asuntos pendientes con Hinata – le dijiste minimizando el asunto, como si fuera algo rutinario, sabias que era lo que más lo molestaba.

- ¿besaste a Hinata? – reclamó soltando todo el enojo que sus ojos mostraban.

- Era exactamente lo que quería preguntar, pero veo que si no fuera así no me estuvieras reclamando.

- Responde… ¡besaste a Hinata! – la ira era palpable, pero eso solo te motivo más. El Kyuby podría salir en cualquier momento y tú solo querías seguir molestándolo.

- Te lo diré solo una vez, Hinata es una mujer grande – no estabas mintiendo, pocas mujeres a esa edad pueden estar tan desarrolladas – y lo que hagamos los dos solo nos compete a los dos.

- Te lo advertí Sasuke…

- No se quejó cuando la besé, es más, me correspondió de la mejor manera – tu mirada se endureció mientras lo encarabas acercando sus rostros – soy yo el que te advierto no te le acerques, ya perdiste tu oportunidad dobe.

- ¿me estas amenazando?

- Amenaza, advertencia, como quieras llamarle, allí tienes a Sakura toda para ti no se qué haces aquí intentando enamorar a la chica que hace poco deseabas que te olvidara.

No te respondió, tú tenias la verdad. Sakura quería tener una relación con Naruto pero ahora que Hinata gracias a tu ayuda había olvidado ese amor es él quien se le acerca. Te miró una última vez antes de irse, estaba furioso pero no tenia argumentos para defenderse, le habías ganado.

Ahora que el tema Naruto estaba temporalmente definido tenias que hablar con Hinata, la cuestión era que no sabías que decirle, no admitirías celos, no son nada y ella podía malinterpretarlo, una cosa es decirle que te gusta y otra que andas armando escenas de celos por ella. Suficiente tienes con las locas que creen que una noche de sexo es sinónimo de relación.

La encuentras conversando animadamente con Neji, nunca te agrado ese tipo con ínfulas de grandeza y superioridad, pusiste tu mirada más altiva para acercarte a la pareja – Hinata necesito hablar contigo.

- Hinata sama para ti – te encaró rápidamente Neji.

- Está bien niisan, iré a hablar con Sasuke kun – Hinata intercedió como siempre ante el roce conflictivo que estaba presenciando, pero no se lo permitiste y aun más firme que antes miraste a tu antiguo rival, aun tenias una batalla pendiente con él.

La condujiste hacia una parte alejada del jardín opuesta a donde Naruto la había llevado, por primera vez te fijaste en su apariencia, se la veía hermosa con aquella ropa elegante y el ligero maquillaje que llevaba por la ocasión, no se te hizo difícil imaginártela unos años después como la líder de su clan, al parecer ya no lo sería pero no desmerecería el titulo, había nacido con el porte de una líder.

- Naruto se marchó de la fiesta – comentó sacándote de tus cavilaciones.

- No tenía nada más que hacer aquí – respondiste serio, ella no tenia porque preguntar por ese dobe.

- ¿se pelearon?

- Solo dejamos algunas cosas claras, el dobe es algo lento y necesita que le repitan las cosas.

- Espero no haya sido por mi culpa – confesó avergonzada, cualquier otra estaría feliz de formar discordia entre tú y el.

La miraste y comprendiste que aun era Hinata, podía haber olvidado todo lo que la hacía débil pero eso no cambiaba completamente su carácter dócil, no tartamudeaba ni se sentía inferior a los demás pero aun trataba de no generar conflictos y eso era algo bueno – Naruto y yo siempre discutimos no te preocupes, acabo de regresar de una misión me tengo que ir a descansar – te marchaste sin esperar una respuesta por parte de ella.

¿Qué te estaba sucediendo Uchiha Sasuke? No lo sabías pero no era agradable sentirse tan débil frente a alguien, la única persona que te hacía sentir débil era Itachi pero de una manera completamente distinta a lo que provoca Hinata, tratas de concentrarte en otra cosa, pensar en algo lo que sea, huiste hacia el parque cerca del instituto y la palabra huir está bien usada pues lo único que querías en ese momento es escapar.

Miras a tú alrededor y no ves nada, eso es bueno porque no tienes paciencia para afrontar con personas en este momento pero poco te dura la tranquilidad, ves acercarse a tu antigua compañera de equipo.

- Sasuke kun – te saluda algo apenada y es normal después de su último encuentro.

Sonríes al darte cuenta que la dejaste más afectada de lo que esperaste y eso que en esa ocasión solo estabas insinuando la atracción que aun sentía por ti, en el fondo creías que había desaparecido - ¿me estabas buscando?

- No, yo no estaba… - trataba de excusarse pero el nerviosismo le ganaba – simplemente buscaba un lugar para dejar de pensar.

No la seguiste molestando por el simple hecho que buscaba lo mismo que tú, dejar de pensar. Se quedaron en ese lugar un buen tiempo y sin hablarse vieron juntos el atardecer, te pusiste de pie para irte no querías que esto terminara pareciendo una cita.

- ¿Por qué ella? – preguntó tu acompañante al verte de pie.

- No lo sé – le dijiste sincerándote por primera vez en mucho tiempo – esas cosas no se anticipan.

- Pero no la amas – su tono parecía más una súplica por una mentira piadosa.

- Soy un vengador Sakura, esas cosas no están en mis planes.

- Sí, pero esas cosas no se anticipan – te contestó repitiendo las mismas palabras usadas por ti.

- Es solo atracción, entre nosotros hay química y ella lo sabe, no sé porque todos se quieren meter en algo que solo nos compete a los dos – inmediatamente terminado tu dialogo la tenias frente a ti besándote, Sakura se había arriesgado a besarte a pesar de que hablabas de tu atracción por otra mujer.

Le seguiste el juego, la besaste para desahogarte, querías besar a Hinata pero la ocasión no lo permitió y si Naruto beso a Hinata porque tu no a Sakura mas aun cuando esta estaba tan dispuesta, el beso se intensificó, tus manos recorrieron su espalda y las suyas se aferraron a tu cabello pero cuando el beso se terminó la apartaste inmediatamente tratando de no ser tan brusco.

- No puedes negar que entre nosotros hay química – advirtió Sakura ante tu sorpresa.

Sonreíste con malicia, Sakura se había vuelto más inteligente de lo que era y ahora mucho más práctica – no es química Sakura, es la simple calentura que no he podido quitarme con Hinata y que tú no te has quitado con Naruto.

No respondió porque en el fondo sabía que era verdad, pero si se notaba algo desilusionada por la conclusión que no te pudo refutar.

- Busca al dobe y arréglate con él.

En el fondo esa frase significaba aleja a Naruto de Hinata pero ya habías hablado demasiado.

.

.

.

Siempre te gustó tu casa, por eso decidiste regresar a ella, habías superado el doloroso recuerdo que te provocaba pero ahora te parecía asfixiante, el clima no ayudaba mucho a permanecer dentro, debías salir o enloquecerías, quizás si buscabas a Naruto aun quiera pelear, los golpes siempre ayudan a descansar mejor.

Sales sin rumbo fijo, pasas por la mansión Hyuga pero no decides verla podrías arruinarlo todo y Hinata no era del tipo de personas que se dejen llevar por los instintos si quieres que sea tuya debes ser paciente, pero entonces ves una sombra salir desde la mansión hacia los callejones y sin pensarlo sigues al intruso. La adrenalina que sentiste en ese momento era justo lo que necesitabas, la distracción perfecta usando tus habilidades ninjas, era de noche y todo estaba muy oscuro aun así no había nada mas excitante que saber que tu técnica de línea sucesoria te ponía sobre el otro.

Diste un paso hacia la oscuridad activando tu sharingan pero fuiste apresado por tu oponente - ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo? Identifícate.

Reconociste esa voz de inmediato, no podías creer que esto estuviera sucediendo – Uchiha Sasuke – respondiste tranquilamente a pesar de estar atrapado por aquel pequeño pero bien formado cuerpo.

- Sasuke perdón, no sabía que eras tú, solo sentí que me estaban siguiendo y ataque – te soltó pero no la dejaste apartarse de tu cuerpo.

- Para ser tu casa sales de una manera muy sospechosa, deberías usar la puerta – fue lo único que dijiste antes de presionarla más contra ti, todo eso te estaba excitando, la situación, la oscuridad, ella.

- Perdón.

- Me gustas.

El silencio reinó, sabes perfectamente que esta sonrojada a pesar de no poder verla, no pensabas decirle eso pero ya que todo se confabuló para tenerla en un oscuro callejón…

Subiste tu mano hacia su rostro y una vez sujeto la besaste, en un principio la sentiste resistirte pero luego cedió y se entrego completamente al beso, lo estabas disfrutando, esa era tu victoria ante Naruto, el bueno no se quedo con la chica al final de la historia.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

He regresado, bueno no tanto, pero el celular donde hacia esta historia se murió y ahora tengo un nuevo software, lo que es bueno porque ya no tengo que escribir en Word 93, ya tengo el normal lo que me hace más rápida la edición en la computadora.

Este capítulo fue Sasuke, el anterior fue Naruto, creo que le toca a Hinata o Sakura en el próximo, ya veremos cómo sale. Me he dado cuenta que este fic me ha salido algo ecchi además de tener muchos besos y ningún noviazgo lo que no sé si es bueno o malo, pero mientras les guste y pueda seguir haciéndolo no me molesta, después de todo la ventaja de un fic es que va creciendo mientras lo leen y se alimenta de las opiniones de los lectores por lo que al menos para mí los finales nunca son como los planeo al crear la historia, terminan siendo mejores por la ayuda de todos lo que participan en el proyecto.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y por la paciencia.

**diana carolina**bueno lo que dices es verdad, Hinata decidió sacrificarse al olvidar a Naruto pero el que se le borrara la memoria fue una gran ayuda, después de todo la opción que ella tenía era suicidarse para dejar de sufrir y de hacer sufrir.

Yo era de las primeras en criticar a Sakura pero ahora la chica ha mejorado, antes de shippuden no podía ni considerarla protagonista de la serie a pesar de serlo, pero no me agrada cuando la ponen tan malvada o egoísta en los fics, es una chica muy confundida que ha sido rechazada por el hombre que ama desde siempre y que nunca se ha sentido bonita, es normal que actúe de formas déspotas de vez en cuando porque así la trataron de niña y aun no lo supera. Es como pedirle a Hinata después de todo lo que ha pasado en la serie que no sea insegura y tímida.

Me gustan tus argumentos, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de responderme y no ofenderte en ningún momento XD

**Hinamel** a mi también me gusta que Hinata esté involucrada con los guapos de la serie y pronto tendré fics nuevos con otras parejas algo raras pero igual de divertidas, gracias por el comentario.

**peste21** bueno Sakura es casi una víctima porque sin darse cuenta la dejaron rezagada sin previo aviso y no sabe cómo recuperar todo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, ser desplazada así de la nada por otra no ha de ser bonito. Yo no quiero a Sakura pero la tolero, el ser Naruhina y Sasuhina no me hace antisakura, no me gustan las antis, prefiero tomar las cosas sin guerras por personajes.

Me alegra que a pesar de que no te agrade Sakura no te burles de su situación.

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** para mí el castigo son las clases intensivas de fin de año, no se a quien se le ocurrió pero se ha ganado mi odio por alejarme de mis amados fics. Pero bueno espero que este fic haya sido bueno en consideración a los anteriores, se me hizo algo difícil escribirlo pues ya la historia en mi mente se ha modificado y pues reestructurar la idea no es fácil, las cosas deben calzar para que se entienda.

Tu comen fue de proporciones atmosféricas y me encantó, Ikimono Hikari es una de mis bandas favoritas y esa canción yo también me la sé en ambos idiomas, pero en mi versión en español varían en pequeñas partes, aun así me gusta saber que compartimos gustos además del Sasuhina.

El top 5 fue lindo, ya no recordaba esas partes, a veces me pregunto si en verdad las escribo yo u.u para un song fic te recomiendo Sakura de Ikimono Gakari, es una de mis favoritas de ella o Hot Milk, la verdad tengo casi todos sus discos y espero por los nuevos.

**Anime** aquí estoy con los nuevos capítulos de mis fics, espero no volverme a perder así de feo.

**AnDy-93** que pasará no lo sé, solo me manejo con una ligera idea lo demás surge mientras escribo.

Gracias por tu comentario.

**Asumo-hatake** entiendo tu posición yo era de esas, incluso no leía sasusaku porque para mí no puede ser, espero algún día te des la oportunidad y si no el mundo del fan fic te permite ser selectivo al tener tanta variedad.

**Maribelteka** a los demás fics también le estoy haciendo conti, pronto me veras por todos lados en las actualizaciones.

**Silky Heart** ya me canse de que sea el primer beso de Hinata, el que se quede con ella no implica que deba ser el primero en todo con ella, después de todo el no le podía ofrecer su primer beso pues ya ha besado, me pareció más real el que ella llegara no tan virgen a él.

**Vampire** soy anti violencia, pero habrán roces y porque no un par de golpes, después de todo son fics y no hay daño real.

Hasta pronto.

Los quiere.

_**Akai yume.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Categoría:** drama, romance, angst

**Personajes:** Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi

La historia es íntegramente mía basada en sus personalidades

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 8**

Aun no comprendías porque estabas sintiendo lo que sentías, se supone que eras tímida y callada, enamorada eternamente de un hombre que ama a otra y con una familia controladora, tuviste la oportunidad de suprimir recuerdos y empezar de cero pero parece que de nada va a servir tanta ayuda por parte del Uchiha, porque a pesar de saber del interés que este siente por ti es más importante el simple beso de Naruto que los apasionados besos de Sasuke.

Te prometiste a ti misma no cometer los mismos errores que casi terminan con tu vida, pero no puedes evitarlo, aunque no recuerdes que fue lo que hizo que te enamoraras de Naruto los nuevos hechos te han llevado a la misma situación. Ya no puedes negarlo más, estas enamorada de Uzumaki Naruto, sabes que eso está mal, por mucho que el haya negado una relación con Sakura y que incluso se lo suela ver confundido en cuanto a la relación de amistad/trabajo que ahora llevan no puedes fijarte en él, no te puedes dejar llevar si luego de besarte huye y te pide disculpas, entonces la pregunta es otra ¿aceptarás a Sasuke?

No pudiste dormir toda la noche buscando esa respuesta, el Uchiha se te había declarado y tu solo pudiste huir como una cobarde en vez de darle una negativa, pues eso es exactamente lo que querías responderle, ha sido tan bueno pero en el corazón no se manda… tratas de ya no pensar y mejor enfocarte en tu trabajo, aunque trabajar con la persona que te perturba no es exactamente lo ideal.

- Hinata – te llama Naruto no bien entras a la oficina haciendo dar un respingo por la sorpresa – te estaba esperando.

Deseabas preguntarle el por qué suprimió el chan, no te molesta la confianza pero si te confunde el repentino cambio.

- ¿sucedió algo? – cambiar de tema solía funcionar, después de todo en el trabajo de asistente del hokage las cosas no siempre son calmadas.

Lo viste enrojecer y tu pulso se aceleró de inmediato, Naruto sonrojado frente a ti era demasiado para tu confundido corazón – quería invitarte a salir esta noche ¿Qué dices?

Necesitaste todo tu autocontrol para no desmayarte ante esa propuesta, una cita con Naruto, la idea era demasiado riesgosa para aceptar pero muy tentadora para rechazarla, dejaste que tu corazón decida, ya tu mente se encargaría después de regañarte – está bien.

Este solo sonrió y empezaron a trabajar, se acercaban los exámenes chunin y el protocolo para recibir a los ninjas de los demás países además del sistema de vigilancia era un trabajo pesado que necesitaba de planes muy bien delimitados por lo que ese día no estuvieron solos, Shikamaru los ayudó.

Nunca antes habías trabajado planeación con Shikamaru, al menos en lo que recuerdas y te sorprendiste de su capacidad para predecir hasta las situaciones más extremas, era un alivio tenerlo allí dando ideas, agilitando más el trabajo y sobretodo manteniéndote alejada de Naruto, como era de esperarse no terminaron todo en un solo día a pesar de haber almorzado en la misma oficina, mañana debían volver a lo mismo, ser líder de un clan es mínimo comparado a liderar una aldea completa.

- Muchas gracias por la ayuda Shikamaru kun, espero verlo mañana.

- Mañana terminaremos hasta donde los puedo ayudar, de allí les toca a ustedes las relaciones con las demás aldeas – se marchó dejándolos solos, pero era tarde, faltaba poco para oscurecer y la palabra cita se te hizo demasiado pesada para soportarla.

- Hinata ve a tu casa a descansar un poco, nos vemos en dos horas afuera de Ichiraku – no había sido una sugerencia, era la orden de tu jefe.

En cuanto abandonaste la oficina y pudiste relajarte un poco sentiste el verdadero cansancio, no solo habías estado ajetreada el día anterior con el nombramiento de Neji, sino que no habías dormido en dos días y con el trabajo de hoy estabas muerta, debías ir a dormir al menos una hora para poder estar lucida en la cita.

.

.

.

Caminaste muy lento hasta llegar a tu casa, ahora tenías las cosas un poco más claras, esa cita era perfecta para dejar de estar tan confundida, le preguntarías directamente a Naruto si siente por ti algo más que amistad y luego ya verías que pasaría, pues si él seguía confundido entre Sakura y tú intentarías tener una relación con Sasuke, al menos el no mentía y era directo contigo – el amor se forma con el tiempo – trataste de convencerte mientras caminabas hacia tu habitación.

- Señorita Hinata – llamó una de las empleadas de la casa impidiéndole realizar sus planes de dormir.

- Dime Nadeko.

- El señor Uchiha le dejó este recado – entregó el sobre dejándote sola en el pasillo.

Abriste el sobre rápidamente, algo te decía que no te gustaría lo que ponía allí, y en cuanto terminaste de leer la corta nota le diste la razón a tu corazonada, algunas cosas era mejor no abrirlas. Porque Uchiha Sasuke te acababa de invitar a salir esta noche a la misma hora que acordaste una cita con Naruto.

- No dormiré hasta tarde – te quejaste mientras mirabas la cama aun tendida y te metías al baño, tu deber era ir a la casa de Sasuke a disculparte por no salir esta noche como él había invitado, seguramente preguntaría el motivo y terminarías diciendo que es por la cita con Naruto y tendrían un platica nada convencional, pues es el que más sabe sobre tu sufrimiento por el amor no correspondido hacia el rubio, pero diste tu palabra y no la romperías, haciendo cálculos sobre el tiempo que te llevaría ir al territorio Uchiha, explicarle a Sasuke y encontrarte con Naruto no había tiempo para un descanso, debías irte en breve.

Te pusiste un vestido ligero y cómodo, pese a saber que era más fácil usar pantalón si tienes que ir de un punto de la aldea al otro, pero te pareció descortés ir en ropa ninja a una cita, mientras caminabas en dirección a la zona Uchiha te diste cuenta de lo afortunada que eras al tener a tu padre lejos, no hubieras podido hacer ni la mitad de lo que has hecho si él y el consejo estuviera presente criticando cada paso que das – mi padre moriría si me viera entrar al territorio Uchiha – no necesitaba recordar para saber cómo era tu padre, suficiente con la opinión de todos.

Estas divagando y lo sabes, eres una mujer valiente y no huiras sin decirle la verdad a Sasuke, los últimos pasos son los más difíciles pero no te detuviste hasta que tu sentido ninja te dijo que algo no cuadraba, alguien tan meticuloso como Uchiha Sasuke no dejaría la puerta a medio abrir, muchas dudas rondaron tu mente ¿un atentado? ¿Un accidente? ¿Robo? Quisiste correr hacia el interior pero no tenías tanta confianza, además podía no ser seguro. Trataste de ocultar tu presencia mientras activabas tu técnica de línea sucesoria, pero no esperabas lo que viste.

Dentro de la casa, específicamente en la cocina podías ver a dos personas que por el flujo de chakra y la posición de su cuerpo estaban teniendo sexo, era Sasuke sin duda, habías entrenado con él lo suficiente para poder distinguir su chakra del de un ninja cualquiera, eso sin contar con que era su casa, tu rostro enrojeció, tenias que huir antes de que te descubrieran, era lo único que tenias en mente mientras tratabas de irte lo más rápido posible.

- Sexo – esa vista aun tenía tu cara ardiendo por haber presenciado el acto y ante los espacios en tu mente la pregunta no tardó en llegar - ¿soy virgen? – como saberlo era el problema, estabas casi segura que algo tan intimo como eso no se lo hubieras contado a nadie.

El único que podría responderte esa pregunta en estos momentos era Sasuke, pero estaba fuera de discusión el siquiera mencionarlo, siendo honesta contigo misma lo más probable es que aun fueras virgen, enamorada de un hombre que no te miró nunca era lo lógico, pero una cosa era sexo y otra amor.

- ¡Hey Hinata llegaste temprano! – brincaste ante la frase escuchada, al caminar sin rumbo habías llegado al lugar de encuentro.

Naruto estaba allí mirándote y tu demasiado abstraída para responderle algo lógico, en cuanto notó tu estado te tocó el hombro para hacerte reaccionar, espabilaste de inmediato alejándote de él – estoy bien – respondiste tratando de calmar tus latidos.

No podías quitar la palabra sexo de tu mente, la cita recién empezaba y tu solo querías que la tierra te tragase.

Mientras caminaban por el parque el silencio se hizo algo incomodo, es tu primera cita hasta donde recuerdas, nunca has considerado los encuentros previos citas.

- Te mentí – no era una buena manera de iniciar una plática, pero al menos Naruto había dicho algo – trate de excusarme por el beso pero no quiero que me disculpes, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que paso entre nosotros.

Lo miraste sorprendida, estabas segura que si abrías un poco más los ojos estos caerían de sus cuencas.

- No planeé besarte pero me gustó.

Esa confesión había sido demasiado para tu tranquilidad, sentiste calor en tu rostro seguramente por un sonrojo como nunca antes has sentido, tu corazón palpitaba a un ritmo no recomendable pero aun así no podías apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules; lo sentiste acercarse, esta vez lo hacía lento, ya es innegable que estas enamorada y que deseas ese beso más que nada en el mundo.

Y el beso se dio, lento pero intenso, ambos aptos y conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo, no pudiste evitar sostenerte de su camisa por miedo a desfallecer en sus brazos, sobre todo cuando sus manos recorrieron tu costado deteniéndose en tu cintura, al separarte sonrieron al mismo tiempo; y la historia empieza de nuevo, esa sonrisa, endemoniadamente sexy y tan cerca de tu rostro hizo que te terminaras de enamorar de él, no había vuelta atrás y la pérdida de memoria no sirve ahora.

- Ese debió ser el primer beso entre nosotros.

¿Cómo podía adelantarse a tu propia mente? No lo sabías, pero lo que acababa de decir era exactamente lo que estabas pensando, te sonrojaste aun más de lo que estabas y en ese momento como si de una escena de película se trataba pudiste verlo de niño, un pequeño rubio defendiéndote de unos niños y sonriéndote, no podías estar segura pero algo dentro de ti te decía que ese era el punto crucial de tu amor por él, pero se veía demasiado pequeño ¿te enamoraste tan joven?

- ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? – se lo preguntaste sin más, pudiste notar su intriga ante tu pregunta, se llevó una mano a la cabeza como si con eso pudiera recordar más rápido.

- Ya recuerdo – soltó de repente tomando tu mano y prácticamente arrastrándote rápidamente hacia otra parte del parque – aquí fue donde te vi por primera vez, Kiba fue quien te trajo a jugar con nosotros.

Ante la mención recordaste el momento pero te veías más grande que el recuerdo anterior, ya en la academia, Naruto no recuerda la primera vez que se vieron, pero se sincera, no esperabas que lo hiciera, con lo despistado que es.

- Gracias – tu agradecimiento era sincero, quizás no fue la respuesta que hubieras deseado pero se lo veía contento de haberte mostrado el lugar donde tiene el primer recuerdo contigo.

- Has cambiado mucho Hinata, antes a penas y podías hablar conmigo, eso es bueno aunque extraño que te desmayes en mis brazos.

Abriste los ojos ante el comentario, Naruto era muy directo cuando se lo proponía, ¿desmayarte en sus brazos? Eso sonaba a más de una vez, una vez más tu pérdida de memoria te jugaba una mala pasada, aunque tenias una ventaja, si lo recordaras estarías mas roja que un tomate maduro.

No respondiste, el silencio se hizo algo incomodo pues en la zona que estaban era muy solitaria y es una cita, miraste al piso como si fuera interesante y sin darte cuenta empezaste a jugar con los dedos como lo hacías antes, eso te relajó y te ayudo a bajar el sonrojo.

- Hinata – te llamó y levantaste la mirada, retrocediste un paso por la impresión de tenerlo tan cerca, te distrajiste tanto que no lo sentiste – me gustas – te dijo antes de besarte nuevamente.

Definitivamente Naruto y Sasuke eran mejores amigos, si hasta la escena fue parecida, aunque en esta ocasión no deseabas huir, correspondiste al beso completamente y ante la presión de sus labios contra los tuyos abriste un poco la boca dándole el acceso que pedía; besarlo de esa manera, sentir como su lengua recorría el interior de tu boca e instaba a la tuya a seguir el ritmo te dejo sin defensas, te aferraste a su cuello sin importarte nada más.

El beso terminó pero en lugar de alejarse descendió con un camino de besos hacia tu cuello, cuando llegó a esa zona tan sensible e inexplorada de tu cuerpo lo escuchaste gruñir como si de un animal se tratara, sabias que estaba mal, estaban en un parque y era su primera cita, pero lo único que hiciste fue estirar tu cuello dándole más acceso a él, de un momento a otro viste todo borroso y sentiste frio, luego el escenario cambió, ya no estabas en el parque de Konoha, estabas en una habitación que no podías identificar.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Sé que he tardado dos vidas en esta conti, pero no sabía cómo empezar con este romance Naruhina sin que sonara a despecho porque Sasuke tenía a una mujer en su casa, la verdad estoy apresurando mis fics porque tengo ideas nuevas y pues los viejos es hora de darles fin (a este aun le falta) peor me dedicado más a otros como el de Hikari.

**Hinamel** el mundo aun no está preparado para un final en trío, pero sería divertido, aun así Sasuke no tiene pinta de que comparta y menos una pareja.

**Kuroitenshi** hasta donde tengo entendido sí, es un Naruhina.

**diana carolina** yo en ningún momento puse a un Sasuke enamorado, solo a uno confundido, no creo que se enamore tan rápido, solo pongo a un Sasuke atractivo y mujeriego pero reacio a profundizar una relación con alguna chica, no se quiere enamorar. Sakura me agrada aunque no con Sasuke, es muy rogona.

**Rndomfan** yo estoy en una disyuntiva con el fic, por un lado el Sasuhina es lo mío (creo que se nota) pero quiero un Naruhina y a pesar de todo Naruto si se la merece y aun mas, ella se lo merece a él, merece tener el amor que tanto ha esperado.

**Alabdiel** entiendo tu punto perfectamente, y gracias por tu comentario me ha servido de inspiración ^^, el problema es que si quería a un Naruto indeciso en los primeros capítulos, y una avance de Sasuke para despertar al rubio que por confiado se estaba dejando ganar. Incluso el capítulo de hoy es muestra de que cuando llegue Naruhina será rápido, Sasuke no ha logrado con tanta amabilidad lo que Naruto con una cita, eso era lo que quería demostrar, te me adelantaste un capitulo, o quizás demoro mucho en actualizar; recuerda que Sakura se lo dijo a Sasuke, el solo esta fingiendo.

**Ragheyra** gracias por el comentario, pero la historia no es tan fácil, Sasuke no se enamora así de rápido, por el momento es atracción.

**tosakita** ahi esta la conti perdon por la demora.


End file.
